True Peace
by Ex Verat
Summary: Many, many moons ago, Naruto Uzumaki became eternal. In a search for peace after the demise of those he loved, he accidentally ended up in Equestria, his only companion the Nine-Tailed natural calamity that resided inside of his soul. This is their story.
1. Solitude

**True Peace**  
**Chapter 1: Solitude  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own any rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Naruto. They do not belong to me in any way, shape, form, or idea. This is simply an effort to further my own abilities, entertain myself, and entertain others. No one is intended to be harmed in any way.**

**Beginning Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first of hopefully many stories on this website. I hope you have a good time reading the story, and my one rule is this: No Flames! Constructive criticism is very wanted. Just... no flames.  
**

* * *

A tall blonde-haired young man sighed as he walked up a dirt path towards the peak of a majestic mountain. He was having a rather boring day, but going to the top of a mountain for the reason he was did not interest him whatsoever.

Looking around at the scenery, the first word to describe it would be: serene. There was an enormous amount of incredibly varied types of vegetation. Tall oaken trees, with wide leaves and branches cast comforting shadows on the ground below, while allowing rays of beautiful sunlight to breach through them and cast an amorphous pattern of light and shadow on the ground.

Along the path, as it was really just a dirt path with grass and mushrooms and all other manner of nature running along it, grew all manner of small plant life. Sunflowers, dandelions, ferns, etc. There also grew large red mushrooms, easily up to the figure's chest, with white spots across the tops.

Finally, completing the masterpiece of nature there were odd plants that the figure couldn't even try to name which shot high up into the sky. Thick dark green stems with wide leaves shot up all over the mountainside and along the path itself and even into the distance, beyond the line of sight.

Wildlife was also abundant, small animals such as squirrels and even the odd rabbit and deer were commonplace. Birds flew in the sky, nesting in the odd yet peaceful plant-life of the mountain. The most abundant animals however, were the toads.

Toads could be seen everywhere one walked, from statues of ancient toads, honored in the past, to young tadpoles, to adolescent toads just barely out of the pond and getting used to their legs, toads were everywhere.

Of course, these were no ordinary animals, as this was no ordinary place. For this was the Mountain of the Summon Toads, their sanctuary.

Mt. Myoboku.

The blonde walking along the path couldn't help but smile at the sight of the sun rising from around the distant mountain tops. Despite his lack of will to go to the top of the mountain, he had to admit that the view was spectacular. Walking in what had become his customary clothing for the past decade he was garbed in simple, yet flexible, blue ninja clothing and sandals, a red cloak with black flames over his shoulders. He was also walking with a rather tall staff with a large ring at the top, and six smaller rings hanging around the edge of the large top ring, a Khakkara.

"_Neh, Kurama! Isn't it a lovely view today partner?!"_ The man asked within his soul. A deep and rumbling, yet not cruel, voice responded to his question.

"**It certainly is Naruto. I hate to admit it, but this place has grown on me over the past few years."** The newly named Kurama replied somewhat reluctantly. The figure grinned, tan skin stretching and the six fox-like whisker marks on his cheeks stretching with it as he broke out into a wide grin.

Kurama, as if sensing his hosts amusement asked back somewhat annoyed, **"What? Does it amuse you that I find this place to be peaceful after spending so long here?"**

The blonde, Naruto, laughed. _"No, no it's not that. I'm more surprised you'd admit it is all."_ He said as they began their ascent to the peak of the mountain where the Great Toad Sage lay.

"**Yeah… well don't get used to it. Just because I'm all 'buddy buddy' with the toads and you doesn't mean I'll let you get away with insulting me!"** Naruto smiled as he felt the figures ire, but knew that it was also joking. Hopping over a rather large rock he grinned back.

"_So does this mean I should bring you out and have Shima cook some food for you, you great old fox?"_ Kurama made a retching sound in reply before yelling back.

"**Never again! Please! I will never try that… that… **_**monster's**_** cooking again! I couldn't taste anything for a month after that meal Kit! A! MONTH!"** Naruto laughed again, this time at the fox's expense before stopping and just taking the moment in.

He was honestly surprised how well he and Kurama had gotten along since the war had ended. Since Kurama existed in his mindscape, Naruto would frequently go there in his sleep to simply talk with the old fox and learn more about him. He felt rather bad, despite the fact that the fox had tried to kill him several times, including when he was a baby.

He realized after learning Kurama's name that the fox had undergone much of the same pain he had. He had been trapped by humans to use as a tool, his sentience and basic right to an identity being overtaken by the purpose humanity had assigned him, and had lost himself in his hatred towards his oppressors.

Over time, he and Kurama had bonded to the point where Naruto could safely say that Kurama was the best friend he would ever have. Sure, they'd annoy each other all the time, and make fun of each other, but he always knew that Kurama would guard his back and help him whenever he needed it.

It was times like this, when he had time to ponder his past and remember all the fun he had with the fox that he realized that…

**"Kit… don't get sappy on me now. We talked about this. When you get sappy the water starts to rise and my pristine fur gets all wet…"** Came the fox's sarcastic reply from inside his soul. Naruto's eye twitched as the fox laughed at him.

… Kurama could be just as sarcastic a prick as he himself could be these days. _"Way to ruin a moment there furball…"_ He thought angrily to his Nine-Tailed friend.

The fox scoffed. **"What? It's true! Ever since you became a full sage, you've gotten so much sappier. It reminds me of the old man."**

Naruto grinned at that, idly noting that their journey had passed much quicker than he thought it would thanks to his conversation, and subsequent ire, with his tenant. _"Oh? Comparing me to the most badass shinobi to ever live? Thanks Kurama…"_

The fox's reply was equally as joking. **"Well… maybe not quite like father… but you're close. Like… halfway? Maybe?! Hahahah!"**

Naruto's eye twitched before he turned his attention to the smaller figure standing in front of him. It was a small, elderly male toad with dark green skin, white hair, and a stern expression. He was also wearing a plain brown cloak. His eyes were closed, indicating that he was focusing on something.

"Yo Fukasaku-sensei! What's up?" Naruto asked him, not caring that he was probably breaking the toad's focus.

Fukasaku shot the boy a withering glare, which had him step back, before the toad sighed amusedly. "You never change, do you Naruto-boy?" Naruto grinned at the toad's nickname for him.

"**No…"** Came Kurama's sarcastic response from inside of his soul.

_"Nobody asked you Kurama!"_ He yelled dejectedly while the fox laughed at him. Looking to Fukasaku he replied happily.

"Yeah… well, –" That was all he was able to say before he was cutoff as a staff nearly hit him on the head. He blocked with his own staff, and grunted at the strong force behind to blow. Fukasaku smiled before pulling the staff back.

"_When did he even pull it out?"_ Naruto asked himself quietly before lowering his staff. "What the hell Sensei?!" He asked angrily to the toad's now grinning mouth.

"Good job my boy! Glad to see you haven't lost you edge!" The toad laughed lightly before turning around and hopping towards the large building at the top of the mountain that Naruto had previously ignored. It was a rather interesting and old looking shrine, and the design indicated that who or whatever existed in there had earned a large degree of respect.

"What?! Hey! Get back here!" He yelled running up to the old toad, who was still hopping along towards the large building. "Do you mean to tell me that you called me up here just to attack me sensei?!"

The toad gave him another withering glance out of the corner of his eyes, his tone now less jolly and more annoyed. "No you fool! I attacked you because of what I found you and the Great Toad Sage were doing up here! Honestly Naruto-boy, working with experimental seals is dangerous and something I'd expect from Jiraiya-boy. Working with sealing arrays that take up the floor of the sanctuary and appear to require the chakra of a Jinchurikki to even _attempt_ to activate is something I didn't even thing YOU were capable of doing! Honestly!"

Naruto had the sense to look sheepish at that. Fukasaku continued. "What are you even planning on doing with that giant array you have made? In the _middle of our greatest and most important building no less!_"

Now Naruto was actually somewhat nervous. When Fukasaku yelled at him these days it usually meant he had done something stupid and had actually earned his master's ire. Scratching the back of his head and averting his eyes he mumbled out, "Well… do you really want to know?"

"YES!" Fukasaku yelled out angrily. Naruto sighed.

"I was… hoping to look into exploring other summon realms…" He winced, already expecting his old sensei's outburst.

He wasn't disappointed. The toad, practically apoplectic with rage at this point swung its staff out towards him so quickly Naruto almost couldn't block it. Even then, the force of the blow surprised him and caused him to skid back. _"Damn, old geezer's still got a lot of fight in him."_

The toad hopped in front of him squinting at him with hard eyes. When he spoke, his voice was reigned in, a sure sign Naruto was going to have a rough day. "Are you mad boy?! Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?!"

Naruto nodded, deciding to be serious since his master was being so serious. Kurama had gone silent, letting master and student duke it out.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I asked to work with the senile old toad in the first place?! He's forgotten more about seals than anyone, even an Uzumaki, could ever learn in the first place!"

"And why should that comfort me?! He's _old_ Naruto! He's prone to make a mistake, just as you are!" Fukasaku countered just as harshly. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Why are you getting so upset over this sensei?! Do you not trust me to make a working seal after studying it for so long? Or do you not trust me to look after myself?" The toad glanced to the side uncertainly, but Naruto got all the answer he needed. "You don't trust me. Even after all I've done… how could you not trust me?!"

He stood back up, towering over the toad and continued. "You trusted me to fight Pein all those years ago! You all trusted me to save the world too! How is this more dangerous, huh sensei?!" The toad didn't answer, looking down slightly in some shame. Naruto growled.

"Was it just because of the old toad's prophecy that you even trusted me to do that in the first place? Do I still fail to reach some expectation of your – "

"It has nothing to do with that Naruto!" Fukasaku yelled out angrily for once, cutting his blonde apprentice from many years ago off. "You have **never** failed to **exceed** **any** of my expectations! No, it has nothing to do with you!"

Naruto deflated, using his staff as support as if he was physically struck. "Then… why are you so angry?"

Fukasaku threw his... hands… up in the air. "Because we _aren't supposed_ to enter other summoning realms Naruto! It goes against our treaties! I thought you knew that!"

Naruto sighed. He knew it alright, but he had hoped that he would be able to use the sway being the child of prophecy had to let him travel to those lands anyways. It wasn't that he felt he was entitled to it, he was honestly curious about the other lands and had been missing a sense of adventure over the years.

"I do." He sighed towards his master, incredulous expression now on the toad's face. "I had hoped… that I would be able to travel to their lands and explore them, renew my old sense of adventure and maybe smooth things over between the summoning clans…"

Fukasaku was floored at that. Here he was yelling at his apprentice for what he presumed was audacity and arrogance, when really he had good intentions, if a little steeped in personal boredom. Far from the self-serving nature he thought this little expedition was based upon.

Fukasaku sighed, looking at Naruto before looking at the mountains, thinking. _"Would it really be a bad idea to let him go? His intentions __**are**__ pure… and they could smooth things over between several of the other clans…"_ Fukasaku was actually torn. The summon clans lived in a precarious, but also somewhat stable peace ever since the era of the First Hokage Senju Hashirama.

They had agreed to use Earth as their battleground, rather than the summon realms themselves, thus allowing the many clans to exist in their world's peacefully and settle their many scores with each other on the land of earth, while allied with the ninjas. Overtime, they began to grow affiliations with the villages, and thus certain clans allied with each other, but generally they all stuck to the contract because it worked and they did not want war to break out in their homeland like it had on the plane they were summoned.

He sighed. _"I know he'd be able to do it, the sway he has after slaying the Ten-Tailed Monster is enormous, and he can't learn any other sage arts or secrets unless he signs their contracts. Hell, he won't even be able to read them due to protective jutsu-shiki on their scrolls."_ He looked at the boy and widened his eyes at the sight.

Naruto looked… old.

Not physically, he looked almost as he had all those years ago after they had first met, just a little older physically. No more than 5 years. But his posture screamed age. His shoulder's were slumped, his eyes turned downwards slightly at the corners. His smile seemed almost bitter-sweet, not the kind he had worn honestly long ago after the war when he was with his friends and… wife. Fukasaku also noticed how tightly he gripped his own staff, a testament to how strongly he was resisting the urge to snap out and say something.

For the first time since they had met and he had been teaching him, Naruto looked…

Defeated.

The old sage sighed, realizing that he had been rough on his pupil, but he was concerned. He truly cared for Naruto, even more than he did for Jiraiya, and only wanted him to be safe and happy. "_But before he can be happy he should be safe… shouldn't he?"_

He looked out at the mountain for a moment longer before sighing again, noticing absently that he had been doing that quite frequently since this meeting began and spoke up. "… I don't suppose you've tested this seal have you?"

Naruto perked up at that slightly. "Yes, I actually had Katsuya test it out by sending one of her slug clones over. She told me they received it and that the seal worked. Which is awesome, because I planned on visiting a bit… friendlier territory before going anywhere like Ryuchi Cave… even I'm not that stupid."

Fukasaku held an involuntary shiver at the thought of the sanctuary of the serpents, but pressed onwards. "And you've accounted for everything. The seal is drawn perfectly, not a kanji out of place? The right chakra ratios?" Naruto nodded, a grin starting to form on his face. The old toad nodded before turning and moving towards the Great Toad Sage's palace.

"Well then… I guess we'd better get moving then, eh Naruto-boy?" He grinned, although Naruto couldn't see it as hit back was turned, as Naruto whooped with joy at that.

"But! Before you go, you're going to have dinner with Ma and I and I'm going to look over your sealing formula!"

Naruto's groan of suffering made this all the more worth it.

"_That'll show you not to mess with the old toad, eh Naruto-boy? Hehehe."_

* * *

It wouldn't be for another week that Naruto actually went through with his plan. He and Kurama had some last minute business to attend to.

Primarily, he had to first survive his meal with Shima and Fukasaku. He may have gotten used to their food, as he ate it every day, but when Shima cooked for him and they were angry, well….

It was never pleasant.

After that he had undergone a rigorous re-appraising of all of his calculations and drawings for the seals, re-doing the math from scratch, comparing the two, and even using clones to check their work.

That was the most tedious part, as he had to constantly break down the sealing array, starting from the outside and going to the inside, and relate the equations to each other and force them to balance out the proper way. In essence, he relived the experience of making the seal and once again understood why most ninja had never invested in sealing style techniques.

They were too hard to use.

Of course, with his Uzumaki blood, the help of thousands of shadow clones over the course of years, and the help of not only the Great Toad Sage but Fukasaku and even Shima, he had managed it in the end.

Now, a day before he left to the other realms, he found himself standing on a ledge on the side of a mountain. It was rather inconspicuous, and very easily hidden by the natural landmarks, but for one who knew how to find it, it was simple. He and, more importantly, Kurama, were there for a meeting with several important beings.

The eight other Tailed Beasts.

"Let's see… twist this knob, a pinch of chakra here… and… voila!" Naruto spoke to himself as a passage opened in the side of the mountain, revealing nothing but a white void.

Walking in, the passage sealed itself off, relocking itself and sealing them inside until their business was done.

Naruto looked in front of him, seeing the other eight of Kurama's siblings standing in front of him, curious looks on their faces.

"**Naruto? Why are you here?"** Questioned Gyuki, the eight-tails. **"Is everything alright?"**

Naruto went to speak, but was cut-off by the rather loud voice of Shukaku. **"Yeah! Speak up! I was sleeping before I got pulled into this void!"**

Inside of Naruto Kurama growled, **"Let me out Kit. I'll deal with him… besides. This is more for my sake than yours anyway."**

Naruto sighed, but agreed. Reaching down and twisting the seal, Kurama's chakra quickly left Naruto's body for a short while allowing him to stand in front of his brethren in all of his might once again.

The nine Bijuu had actually been retrieved from the Juubi after the "final battle" of the Fourth Shinobi World War. They had quickly retreated to the summoning world, and had staked claims in differing summoning world's territories that were willing to have them. Chomei, for example, was currently living with the Beetle summons as they shared much in common physically, and Shukaku had surprisingly joined the dog summons on the agreement that they never use his body as a place to relieve themselves.

Kurama found that part especially hilarious…

Shukaku glared at Kurama, crossing his arms over his chest. **"Oh. It's you. What'dya want Kurama? Not here to make fun of me this time?"**

Kurama waved a paw mockingly, never liking Shukaku, especially for how he treated his host. **"Not this time you sandy fuzz ball. I'm actually here for a more important reason."**

Kokuo chose to speak up at that moment, leaning casually on his paws. Around him, the rest of the tailed beasts had all started to pay rapt attention to the interplay. Afterall, it wasn't often they were summoned to meet with each other.

"**So Kurama, why have you chosen to gather all of us here? We haven't met since the fall of the Juubi. Is there a problem that needs our help?"**

Kurama shook his head negatively. **"Not quite my brother, this is more… personal."**

Standing in front of them he started to look them over, his eyes gaining a slightly nostalgic glint. Seeing his hesitation, Matatabi chose to speak up at that moment, her two fiery tails waving around lazily.

"**Just speak up Kurama! I'm sure what ever it is it can't be that bad…"**

Kurama looked at her and sighed, sitting down on his hind legs. **"I'll be frank. Tomorrow, the kit and I are leaving for other summoning lands to explore them."**

Gyuki nodded, seeing where he was coming from. **"I understand that Kurama. You told us about this before… but why call us here if you're just repeating what you already told us? Is there more?"**

Kurama looked at him and nodded, clenching his teeth tightly before beginning. **"Look. The point of me doing this is… a bit more selfish than I like, and a bit more pitiful. I'm here to apologize."**

That statement floored everyone, even Naruto who had called this meeting in the first place for Kurama.

"**What do you mean apologize?!"** Shukaku shouted out in surprise and anger. Kurama had always teased him the most, as their tails were evident of their power and Shukaku was the weakest out of all the nine Bijuu.

Kurama's shoulders slumped at that. **"I mean exactly what I say. I'm here to apologize for how I've acted over the years after the death of our father."**

The Three Tails, Isobu, chose to speak up at that moment, staying silent for most of the time like Saiken, the six tailed slug and Son Godu, the four tails. **"So is this more of a chance to help yourself Kurama or…"** He let the statement hang and Kurama winced, feeling regret for how he had treated the others in the past.

Consumed by his blind arrogance as the most powerful being to ever walk the face of the earth after the Juubi was defeated, several years after the death of the Sage of Six Paths, Kurama had attacked his brothers and sisters in an effort to subjugate them to his will.

He was victorious. His power simply eclipsing the full might of all the other bijuu. Afterwards, he had spat upon their wounded bodies and gone off on his own to terrorize the world that was so filled with hate. His response had been so unexpected that it caused many of the other Bijuu, especially Shukaku who had at the time admired Kurama for his strength and former kindness, to go insane with bloodlust and anger themselves.

In a way, Kurama was the cause of their suffering, and after spending so long with Naruto he had come to recognize this.

He felt horrible for how he had acted.

"**No… no I truly mean it. I've had many years to think over my actions and the results they caused. I was… idiotic… and driven mad by my lust for power and hatred of humanity. I took out on you all. My family."** His voice was laced with regret, scarlet slitted eyes turned downwards.

He continued on anyway. **"I was just so… angry at everything. Father was dead, humans were using his teachings to kill each other, polluting the world with their numbers. I fell prey to their unending hatred… adopting it and letting it consume my spirit. I became arrogant, and cruel, and… evil. The direct opposite of what our father wanted us to be…"**

Matatabi hissed lowly. **"An apology and a sad excuse isn't enough to wash away decades of suffering Kurama!"** He flinched at the tone still looking down.

"**I know… sister…"** She lashed out at the ground at that remark.

She went to yell at him but was halted by Son. **"Son! What are you-?" **

He went over to Kurama and stared at him long and hard, his four tails swaying slightly, and fists balled up. Kurama looked him dead in the eyes. Every one was silent, waiting for anything to happen. Son was normally boisterous in any meeting, for him to be quiet for so long meant that he was actually doing deep thinking. Finally, he pulled back his fist and with a loud roar, sent it hurtling for Kurama's face.

The blow struck true and launched Kurama a fair way away. "Kurama!" Naruto yelled in shock going to run over to his friend.

"**NO KIT! Stay there! I… I've earned that."** He said from where he fell, standing as his now broken jaw mended itself.

Son Goku, who was breathing heavily lowered his fist. **"You… You think you can just apologize after what you've done! You think we have short memories!?" **

Kurama looked at him hardly. **"I never said you had to accept my apology Son. I simply wanted to give it out now, before it's too late."**

Saiken, the six tailed slug, looked over at him at that statement. In a somewhat high pitched voice he asked, **"What do you mean by that Kurama?"**

"**I mean, that after today, you will probably never see me again for a long, long time. If at all."**

The other Bijuu now looked at him in shock. Shukaku was the first to speak up, the sand that composed his body writhing in anger and his pupils dilated in his fury. **"What do you mean by that! Are you finally going to go off and try to di-?!"**

Kurama silenced him with a wave of his chakra, his time as a punching bag for his kin over. They all flinched, remembering who they were dealing with at the moment. He spoke, this time in his normal, confident voice, but regret still lingering on.

"**No Shukaku. I simply wished to give my apology to you all now, because there is a chance we will never meet again."** He paused at that, turning around.

"**Where are you going Kurama?"** Gyuki queried him. Gyuki personally had nothing wrong with the fox, having come to understand him through Killer B and the war.

Kurama glanced at him, favoring him with a small grin. **"I can tell you guys are done listening me try and apologize. But I'll say it again anyway. I'm sorry for what I did and what it did to all of you."**

Kokuo spoke up for a final time, his five tails waving around speedily as he tried to figure out where Kurama was coming from. **"So why did you choose to do it? Why does it matter?"**

Kurama smiled. A true smile, like the one's he favored Naruto very rarely and the ones he gave his siblings so long ago when he was a more caring older sibling. Their eyes widened at the sight of it, especially Shukaku, who began to recall their past days when he actually considered Kurama to be his… friend.

"**I wanted my brothers' and sisters' last memories of me to be not of the grumpy and spiteful fox I had become, but of the kinder older brother they once knew. I knew that if I left you all with out at least trying I'd be doing all of us a disservice. Now, at least you can look back and remember a glimpse of the sibling you used to know…"** And with that he marched over to Naruto.

"**I'm ready kit… what?" **He looked at his paws to see a surprisingly large volume of sand. Tracking it back to the only possible source, the group of eight Bijuu and one human found Shukaku to be looking at Kurama. Surprisingly he had a tear in his eye.

Turning around, Kurama glanced at Shukaku. **"Is there something you need?"**

Shukaku glared at him before shouting. **"Damn you Kurama! It doesn't work like that!"**

Startled by the outburst, the others were powerless to speak as Shukaku continued one of his first rants outside of his insanity. **"You can't just do that and expect us… me… to just let you go like that…"** They realized he was sad now, despairing at the loss of the sibling he had just regained moments ago.

Kurama's eyes opened wide, before a grin split his muzzle. He broke the sand's hold on him and walked over to Shukaku. Standing before the beast he held out a fist for a fist bump.

Shukaku glanced at it before ginning himself and bumping his sandy fist with his siblings.

"**Thank you… Shukaku."**

"**Don't mention it… Kurama."**

Soon the other Bijuu started to walk over towards them. Gyuki, Kokuo, and Chomei came first, as they had long ago forgiven Kurama for what he had done.

Bumping fists with him Kurama looked at them shocked. It was Chomei who spoke up. **"What?! Did you expect us to not do this? We had forgiven long ago Kurama, we just needed you to apologize for it to be official."**

Gyuki nodded in agreement. **"I never really had a problem with you after the war Kurama."**

"**I just don't really care. You're reason was your own in the end brother."** Was Kokuo's response. Kurama gave them a surprised look before smiling.

"**Thank you Chomei… Gyuki… Kokuo…"** They grinned in their own ways while Chomei sarcastically replied, **"Don't get too emotional on us you old Fox…"**

Those three were followed by Son Goku and Saiken and Isobu.

"**Hahaha! Feel honored that the fantastic King of the Primeapes has HONORED you with -!"** Son Goku began before Isobu hit him on the head with a tail. **"I mean… yeah after I got my punch, I knew. You were sincere."** Kurama smiled all the wider still amused by his brother's performance.

"**Saiken and I are really just apathetic towards it. You became mad with bloodlust, so what?! We all did! And we were all sealed, you just happened to be sealed the longest anyway so… eh."** Came Isobu's reply as Saiken just nodded.

Finally, Matatabi was the last to go over, but the grin on her face showed that she at least started to forgive Kurama. **"I didn't expect you to come over little sister…"**

She glared at him while bumping fists. **"Yeah, well… if SHUKAKU could forgive you, I guess I can too…" **

"**Thank you… Matatabi. Thank you everyone!" **

Naruto stood off on the side, watching a heart-warming reunion between a destroyed family with a smile on his face.

"Finally looks like they settled their differences and cleared the air between them… good. Family should stick together after all."

* * *

The next day found the two of them at the sealing array. Kurama had once again taken residence inside of Naruto's seal, far happier than Naruto had ever seen him in quite a while. Naruto himself was ready as well.

He had traded his red and black coat for a simple brown travelers cloak with a hood, and his Khakkara was being held in his left hand. He had a travelling pouch at his side, as well as a vest filled with several scrolls that held some essential supplies. He had a scroll dedicated to healing ointments and remedies, as well as several books on the subject in case he caught anything (but he doubted he would with Kurama and his Uzumaki blood). Several tonnes of sealing ink and many spare brushes and empty scrolls were also filling another one of his scrolls. He also had food and water in a final scroll, enough to last him for a few months. Finally, he had his prized possessions in a scroll which was in a pocket over his heart.

That scroll contained: his manuscripts for a book he was writing, a signed copy of Jiraiya's old Legend of the Gutsy Ninja, his headband, and, finally the three pictures which meant the world to him.

In front of him were the three toad sages of Mt. Myoboku. They all had solemn looks on their faces, but they were also ready to see him off.

"Are you ready Naruto-boy?" Came the ancient voice of the Great Toad Sage. He looked at the massive amphibian and gave him a thumbs up.

"Very well then. Anything I wanted to tell you, I already have. Fukasaku! Shima! If you have any last words, say them now." The toad's voice carried a… presence with it, that even the two smaller toads couldn't ignore.

Fukasaku looked at him and went to speak, but Shima smacked him with her hand. "Ow!" He moaned as his wife yelled at him. "What?!" He yelled back.

"It's rude to go before a lady! If we had a couch you'd be sleepin' on it Pa!"

He sighed dejectedly. "Sorry Ma."

"You should be!" She finished before turning somber and looking at Naruto. "Naruto-boy… you've been through a lot with us, so I'll keep this brief. Just remember to eat healthy, get plenty of rest, and have fun!" She finished trying to sound happy and exuberant but failing. She had grown to like Naruto over his stay at Mt. Myoboku.

She'd miss him.

She turned to Fukasaku. "Alright Pa. Now you can go."

Fukasaku sighed before starting. "… I've already said my part to you Naruto. So I'll just end with this." He held out his hand, his thumb up as he gave Naruto a grin. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he grinned a grin that reached his eyes, reciprocating the nice guy pose Fukasaku was giving him.

"Good luck Naruto-boy! And ditto to everything my wife said!"

Naruto smiled at their sentiments. _"Fukasaku-sensei, Shima-sensei… Ma… Pa… thank you. You've really helped me over the years… I know this can't be an easy parting for you both…"_

"Very well!" The toad sage said, voice sounding like the crumpling of ancient parchment, a tear in his eye. "Let us begin."

Naruto nodded towards them, his eyes closing as he grabbed his staff with both hands. Grabbing it tightly, he shut his eyes in concentration as he began to channel an _ungodly _amount of his and Kurama's chakra through the seal. It began to glow a harsh royal purple as the black kanji lit up. It started on the outside of the massive sealing array, which he was in the exact center of, and slowly crept towards him. Naruto would spend the next few minutes grunting in strain as he powered the seal.

Meanwhile, the other three toads were shocked at the sheer volume of chakra he was producing. It felt as if they were currently standing on a pit surrounded on all sides by a bottomless ocean. They began to sweat slightly. Despite the fact that he wasn't channeling any killing intent, the primal fear of pure power had taken over and they couldn't help but feel some fear.

All around Mt. Myoboku the other toads felt the same sensation of being surrounded on all sides by a bottomless sea. They didn't feel despair, simply uncomfortable as the raw energy spread out.

At the nexus of this swirling tide of power, Naruto and Kurama both maintained pure concentration, their forms lighting up as they felt their bodies begin to leave this area and teleport to the next seal. Their struggle came, purely due to the barriers each species had erected around their lands. To break that barrier was to challenge the chakra of hundreds of life-forms which fueled it. The old toad statues of old that failed to master senjutsu actually fueled the toad's barrier, that was why they were protected so. Not just out of memory of powerful allies of the clan who had failed but still reached for the pinnacle of Senjutsu, no. They also served a purpose, even as stone statues.

Finally, Naruto opened his eyes wide, having made the hole he needed to breach through to the land of the slugs. The portal established he turned his eyes one last time to his two mentors.

His eyes met theirs and he favored them one last smile. They were shocked to see a single tear falling down his face at the thought of goodbye.

And then…

… he vanished with a burst of light.

Fukasaku looked on, speaking in a solemn voice, with a sad smile on his face. "You think he'll find the happiness he's been missing for so long Ma?"

Shima's reply was as solemn as his own. "… I know he will Pa."

The last thing they had to remember him by was the tear that fell in the center of the seal.

That single tear however, would change everything.

Sealing matrices were meant to stay static as they were used. A single change in the seal would cause a different result.

Normally, sealing ink was impervious to water unless it was flooded with chakra, but due to the presence of the chakra rich environment of Mt. Myoboku as well as the chakra flooding Naruto's body as he prepared for his journey that tear became powerful.

For all the chakra and effects surrounding this single tear, it may as well have been a Water Dragon Bullet from Kisame Hoshigaki that was launched to the center of that seal.

The result was interesting, as now, Naruto who regretted leaving his last remaining comrades would stumble upon a world where he would have the chance to have at least one eternal friend aside from the being stuck in his stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another plane of reality a being awoke in shock as she felt the world trembling.

Jettisoning up from her bed, she landed on her four legs, large and white majestic wings fanning out behind her and her long mane and tail flowing as she galloped to the window.

"What… is this?" She asked herself, her voice tender and kind, yet laced with worry and suspense.

"I felt a massive amount of energy from the Everfree Forest… I doubt any other pony in Equestria could feel it aside from Luna... but she is still in the moon…" The thought gave her worry.

What she felt wasn't power on a scale of the average unicorn or even herself. This power was… alien. She could barely feel anything coming from it, rather she could barely comprehend what it even was. She could tell it was massive, but not because she sensed it's depths, no.

She felt the world, Equestria itself, tremble as the power blanketed the entire land.

"_It certainly feels like no magic I've ever felt. Even Discord's powers don't hold a candle to this."_

That thought worried her. Discord had been their single greatest foe. Their battle with him lasting days. They only won because of his nature, he would never kill and he was simply random chaos. He chose to have fun with the world and rules of reality, because it was simply more interesting to do.

But this, this was focused, this was powerful.

She couldn't help but try and relate it to something, to try and relate it to terms she could understand.

"_It felt like I was being crushed on all sides by my very surroundings, as if they could tear me apart in a single instant but refused to…_

… _like there was an ocean above the sky…"_

But search as she might over the next century, she would never find out who or what that power belonged to. All she could tell is that it had arrived quite suddenly, as if in a flash of light, somewhere near the Everfree Forest, a vast expanse outside of the simple town of Ponyville she was surprised no one else had felt anything.

There wasn't even any evidence of where this… thing… had arrived except for a strange and massive array somewhere near the south edge of the forest, near the Castle of the Two Sisters, and the trees which had been blasted back away from the written array.

After a decade of waiting, Celestia had stopped sending out major search parties for the being, deciding to simply stay alert, but wait. There were never any signs of deaths or wounds of her subjects, and eventually the worries of her sister's return kept her focused on other tasks.

And so, for 90 years after Celestia gave up searching for him and before the return of the Mare in the Moon, two eternal beings of great power spent their time travelling the land of Equestria, reveling in their adventures.

No one would ever learn their names. Their only defining characteristics being a strange staff with six rings placed on a larger ring, a brown cloak with a hood on it…

and nine flowing tails.


	2. Breaking the Nightmare

**True Peace**  
**Chapter 2: Breaking the Nightmare**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own any rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Naruto. They do not belong to me in any way, shape, form, or idea. This is simply an effort to further my own abilities, entertain myself, and entertain others. No one is intended to be harmed in any way.  
**

* * *

In the dark and unnatural Everfree Forest there were many dangers.

Mythological creatures of great strength and ferocity roamed around as commonly as apples grew in the Apple Orchard of Ponyville. They ranged from small but dangerous cockatrices to the enormous and terrifying Ursa Majors, bear like personifications of stars and galaxies that have been given form in the land of Equestria.

The forest itself was unnatural in that the trees grew without the aid of Earth Ponies, nature acting without guidance. It was discord at its finest for this world, a world so used to managing every aspect of nature and wielding harmony, however fragile it could be, to the fullest extent. This forest, which had unpredictable weather patterns and these dangerous beasts was the subject of great fear for the citizens of Equestria.

However, within this forest, surrounded by tall trees which shrouded the forest floor in darkness there was a castle. Or rather the ruins of a castle.

Decrepit, and scourged by the passing of time the once magnificent marble that made the castle up was cracked and in a state of irreparable disrepair. The roofs had countless holes, to the point where one would even question the existence of a roof at all, and the windows were cracked and discolored.

The courtyards, once filled with the splendor of only the finest Equestrian plants, now lay in ruins as the decay and putrefaction of a millennium of neglect became evident. The parapets of the castle were no different, shambled and broken. The castle could be no sadder even if one made a conscious effort to destroy it. The neglect of the citizens of the castle turning it into a literal embodiment of loneliness and abandonment.

In this sad excuse for a castle, where royalty once reigned, there was a single being. This being belonged in this castle, for it too had been abandoned by the subjects of Equestria, damned to a hellish one-thousand year exile to the desolate wasteland that was _her_ own moon.

It was an alicorn, a horned Pegasus, with a black coat of fine fur and a flowing mane that seemed to reflect the stars and nebulae of the very universe itself. Cruel cyan slitted eyes and a cold smirk marred what could be a beautiful face. She had a tattoo, a mark of sorts of the moon in the night sky on her left flank, a mark that was supposed to be held by another, kinder, _better_, pony.

This was the feared Mare in the Moon.

Nightmare Moon.

Currently, this Eldritch Abomination of eternal night and darkness was on her haunches, pondering what to do with the little ponies who were traipsing towards her castle in an effort to stop her. She had tried stopping them before, endeavoring to turn them against each other so as to prevent them from unlocking those key characteristics about themselves which could stop her.

Oh, she knew with out a doubt why they were there. She could _feel_ her _precious_ sister Celestia on the one lavender unicorn. She could feel her magical energy, what would once have comforted her now making her hiss in fury. She knew what her sister had planned for her, she planned for these six mares to become the new bearers of the one set of objects that could stop her.

The Elements of Harmony.

Their very name made her want to shiver in both fear and hatred. Since Celestia had used them 1000 years ago, damning her to the moon, the element's connection to the both of them had waned. They were originally both the wielders of the elements, the harmony that existed between the sun and the moon tying them tightly to the two Equestrian leaders. So tightly that even Discord, a being far older than either herself or her sister, was powerless to stop them.

However, in breaking that bond and using them against one of their masters, fighting her and tearing their once wonderful relationship to shreds, the both of them had lost the ability to use the elements.

Thus, Celestia had planned for six new mares to wield their strength, binding themselves together with friendship.

It made her want to retch. The very idea of 6 pathetic and common mares, using the most powerful weapon in all of Equestria to stop her?! Ludicrous! Inconceivable!

It hurt her pride to even entertain the thought.

Despite that pride, however, she could recognize a threat to her rule. So, she had set up tests after reading the minds of the 5 "friends" of this Twilight Sparkle. Trying to scare them off or tempt them so as to cause them to break the ideal of one of the elements. And thus, sever their connection permanently.

But... they had all failed to stop them!

Slamming her hoof down in frustration Nightmare Moon growled into the darkness surrounding her. "How?! How is it they endure?! How can these... these... _common pieces of filth_, these sun-loving weaklings resist my power?! AHH!" She punctuated her rage with a blast of energy which destroyed part of the decrepit wall of the castle she resided in.

Sighing, she went over to an archaic throne and sat on it, not minding its state of disrepair and began to ponder her next course of action.

_"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to kill any of my subjects, as then there are less to enjoy the night I so lovingly supply them."_ She put her armored head on her hoof, slit eyes squinted in thought.

_"But... they have all triumphed over my trials for them... meaning that five of them now possess the requirements to stop me. If that final requirement is met I may actually be destroyed this time! AND I REFUSE TO ALLOW THAT TO OCCUR!"_ She stood up now, frustration on her features as she wandered over to a window, truly just a hole in the castle wall. She could see the ponies as they closed in on her castle, merely several miles away now and closing in fast as they ran.

Reaching out with her senses, she also noticed that ahead of them, off from the main path a decent ways away was a den.

A den of an Ursa Major and its cub.

A cruel smirk formed on her face. "Hmm... yes that will do quite nicely! If I can't stop them by making them turn on each other, then I'll have to simply destroy them. A true pity... but the needs of myself must outweigh the needs of those 6 mares!" She laughed to herself as her horn glowed an ethereal blue. She reached out with her consciousness, past those ponies and into the cave where the Ursa Major dwelled.

Of course, even she couldn't just take command of an Ursa Major. Their minds were far too complicated and their strength far too great to command in a way like that. She could slay one, of that she had no doubt, as could her sister. But to control a being like that was to engage in a drawn out mental and physical war with its body and will. The loser's mind would be consumed by the other, lost forever more.

Even she would not risk that.

So, she simply planted a suggestion in its mind. A suggestion to make it target the six ponies who were wandering adjacent to its den.

_These ponies threaten you and you're cub... tear them apart... kill them...  
_

The words were whispered so tantalizingly into its ear that it couldn't help but listen. So seductive was this voice, this compelling voice, that even the mighty Ursa Major stood up and surrendered to the subliminal suggestion. A blue glow, the same blue as Nightmare Moon's mane wrapped around its red eyes as it stood up and stretched its body in preparation. It quietly left the cave so as to not disturb its cub and breathed in deeply the cool night air.

From her place in the castle Nightmare Moon could feel the earth stir as the beast left its cave and let out a bellowing roar and marched towards the unlucky six friends.

She smiled.

"Survive this. My. Little. Ponies!"

* * *

A lavender furred unicorn was not having the best night of her life.

She was currently trotting along through the most dangerous and unnatural forest of Equestria in an effort to stop an immortal and powerful goddess of the moon who was but a fragment of her former self and desired to trap the entire planet in a state of eternal night.

Following her to support her were five ponies she had met only that day in Ponyville at the request of her mentor to "... make friends..." Twilight nearly scoffed at the thought. So far, she had seen all the ponies in Ponyville were crazy. They were kind and helpful, of that she had no doubt, especially after Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash had saved her life from falling off of a cliff earlier that evening, but they were too quirky for her to understand like she would her studies.

Still, she had barely known them for the evening, and many of them were somewhat awkward to be around. _"Can I really call them friends if I have only known them for such a little amount of time? Ahh! I wish there was a book that I could read on friendship!"_ She bemoaned piteously in her head.

Looking around she tried to raise morale a bit. "Look everyone! We're almost there! Just about another mile and we'll be fine!" She said, trying to sound jolly, but the tiredness in her voice must have shown through.

A white mare with an exquisite purple mane spoke up behind her. Her name was Rarity, the fashionista of the group. In a whining voice she exclaimed, "I hope so darling, but can't this castle get here sooner? My hooves are killing me!"

"Well maybe if you didn't worry so much about your looks and spent more time runnin' yer hooves would'n hurt now would they?" Asked a tan colored Mare with a cowgirl hat. Her emerald green eyes were opened wide as she looked back at the whining unicorn.

Rarity huffed angrily and glared at the southern accented mare. "Well I never!"

The six of them had been trotting along through the Everfree forest for what felt like an hour, and they could finally see the castle in the distance where Nightmare Moon and the 6 elements of Harmony resided.

Then, a roar could be heard in the distance. It sounded feral, primal. Hungry.

"D-Did e-everyone h-h-hear that?" Stuttered another pink Earth Mare with a large and curly pink mane she stared around in in shock, glancing around at her surroundings with a fearful look on her lone visible eye.

The others soon glanced around nervously as well. They couldn't see much in the dark expanse of the forest, the minimal light of the moon acting as a guide for them, and they couldn't trust their sense of hearing either, as everything was fluttering in a sudden gust of wind. Finally, Twilight replied, "Yeah I heard it Pinkie Pie... it sounded like the roar of a monster..." They heard another roar, this time louder and closer.

Next to her, a pony with a pink mane and lightly tanned coat and wings shivered as she hid under her mane. "W-What i-i-s t-that?" She uttered so quietly that she was almost unheard over the crunching of the grass underneath her own feet as the walked.

"Ah got no idea Fluttershy" Came Applejack's voice, her green eyes filled with fear as she started to move towards the castle. "But I don't think I wanna find out either!"

The blue mare with a rainbow colored mane smirked, "Eh, it was probably nothing! And besides, you've got ME here, so no-pony would dar...!" She was cut off as a tree fell over in the distance, a menacing roar once again heard as the six mares began to pick up their pace, going as fast as they could on land.

Rarity gasped as they ran from the obvious source of danger, "I am sooo going to need to go to the spa after this!" She yelled in a mixture of bitterness and fright.

Applejack scoffed next to her. "Is that all ya can think of while we're runnin' for are lives?!" She yelled over to the girl as they heard more trees start to creak and groan in the distance.

"Girls! Let's not do this right now please!" Yelled Twilight right before the creature approaching them finally appeared, jumping out in front of them and forcing them to stop unless they run into their new foe.

The beast was tall, easily towering over the treetops on its hind legs. The creature was equipped with thick and long ivory colored claws that could easily rend flesh off of bones and a drooling, gaping maw with dagger sharp ivory teeth, easily larger than the mares themselves. Its purple skin was spotted with the stars themselves and its bloodshot red eyes stared down at them with a primal fury. A primal lust.

For flesh.

The mares stared at it in shock before Fluttershy let out a loud scream. The beast turned towards her and roared loudly, nearly deafening the six ponies as it got on all fours and prepared to lunge at them.

Rainbow Dash looked at the beast in shock before looking over to a now terrified Fluttershy who looked like she was about to faint in fear. "H-Hey... Fluttershy?" She questioned the mare, fear evident in her voice.

The mare looked at her, her cyan gaze filled with fear before she responded, her voice somewhat stronger, but still demure. "Y-Y... Y-yes?" She asked, yelling for her, as she stared at her rainbow maned friend.

Before her friend could reply, the beast swiped out with its claws, forcing the six to dodge or be murdered. "Get OUT OF THE WAY!" Twilight yelled in fear as she used her magic to teleport to a different location. The rest of her friends lunged desperately out of the way themselves, screaming as the blow passed by them.

As it was, the blow struck the Earth, rending a gash in it large enough for all of the mares to fit in and shaking their surroundings.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Applejack yelled out, following the same line of thought that Rainbow Dash had meant to continue on before. "CAN YOU MAYBE... WOAH!" She had to stop yelling as the beast swung at them again. This time it's displacement of wind caused her hat to fly off into the distance. "CAN YOU TALK TO IT?!"

Fluttershy shook her head negatively as the beast continued to pounce on after them, menacing red eyes tracking their every movements and attempting to kill those it was hunting and devour them.

"HEY!" Yelled Rainbow Dash from the sky. She had managed to get into the air while the beast had swung towards Applejack and Fluttershy. "Leave my friends alone!" She surged forward, intent on at least distracting it. Her eyes were closed in focus as she began to fly around its head, getting its attention. It roared in anger and struck out at her. She danced around its claws, swaying side to side in the air as if to tease it.

"You'll never catch me at that rate ugly!" She yelled as it started to swing faster, bringing its jaws into play as well. It was now focusing all of its attention on the periwinkle blue Pegasus that was taunting it so casually.

"Rainbow Dash what are you -!" Twilight went to yell, but she was stopped by Applejack. Glancing at her with wide amethyst eyes laced with fear for the Pegasus pony Applejack shook her head. "Leave her be Twilight. She's gonna need all the focus she can get if she wants to stay away from that thing."

She shoved the hoof off her mouth angrily. "Yeah - but... !" She never got to finish as they heard a loud scream and saw a figure flying towards them.

It was Rainbow Dash.

"No!" They yelled as Fluttershy shot up and grabbed her. "Are you alright Rainbow Dash?" She asked softly as she struggled to get back over to their group of friends.

"Ngh... my head hurts... other than that it didn't do too much damage to me. Old ugly just swings really hard, changed the wind is all!" She managed bravely through her disorientation. Fluttershy managed a smile, but soon eeped as she heard the Earth shake as the Ursa attacked them again.

"Fluttershy! Quick! Get over here!" Yelled Twilight as she started to channel a large amount of power through her horn. They looked at her as she built up a large amount of power.

"What are you doing Darling?" Asked Rarity in shock, never having seen another Unicorn channel this much power before. Twilight gave her a hard look out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going to try and teleport us to the castle, please hold on!" She was now whispering, as if doing so would keep the monster away from them.

Rarity gave her a shocked look. "But darling, are you going to be able to do that?" The others looked at her in worry. "What does she mean by that?" Applejack asked Twilight. She grunted, "It's supposed to require a large amount of energy to transfer anyone beside yourself anywhere, and over such a large distance..." The others gasped in realization as Twilight's horn began to glow brightly.

"You can't do this Twilight... ngh!" Yelled Rainbow Dash before she gasped in pain. The Ursa had swung at her particularly had and the pressure from its swing had caused her to go in a dive to the ground, as well as bruise her wing. Now though, she was worried about Twilight, her initial fear or loathing for the pony brushed over at the chance of her meeting her demise.

"We'll find a way to get out of this Twilight! I mean it!" Applejack yelled in shock as she went to grab the unicorn. However, she was soon surrounded by an aura, the same as the color of next to them, horn aglow with a violet light.

"There's no time! We have to stop this eternal night and save Princess Celestia!" Twilight persisted through clenched teeth, her eyes shutting in pure focus as she felt the strain on her body.

"Why are you doing this?! You could die!" Shouted Fluttershy in shock, her normally quiet voice coming out in a surprising volume.

Twilight smiled sadly as they turned, strain evident on her features, into energy and began to teleport. "Because... you guys are my friends! Even though we've only known each other for so little time... I want to get to know each of you better!"

Then, they moved. The world streaming around them as the Ursa's paw crashed down were they had been just a little while ago.

The world was a myriad of blues, greens and grays. Their surroundings looked like a strange mixture of fluid and gas as their destination appeared in the distance. "We're gonna make it!" Shouted Rainbow Dash amidst the movement, smirk on her face.

It was not to be, however. As they surged forward, a dark blue bubble surrounded the castle and halting them in their tracks several hundred feet before their destination. They all grunted as they hit the wall harshly and Twilight gasped as her energy failed and the spell ended.

"Twilight, darling!" Yelled Rarity as she and the others ran towards their fallen friend. She was sweating and gasping for breath, but otherwise seemed to be alive. "Are you alright dear?" Asked Rarity in shock.

"Y-Yeah!" She gasped tiredly. "I'll... just need... a moment... nhgh!" She gasped as her eyes closed in pain.

A roar was heard, the others looked at their foe, still there and closing in fast. They were still in danger. Twilight's spell had only launched them about a mile away from their foe, an enemy who was so tall that it could spot them over the treetops.

"Yeah... well we don't have a moment!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as she went to pick their friend up.

"Dash! What are you doing?!" Asked Applejack in shock. The Pegasus grunted. "Well SOMEONE'S gotta get her outta here! You girls go run to the castle and I'll take her by air!"

"You can't fly yet Rainbow Dash!" Yelled Applejack just as fiercely, as she went to put Twilight on her back. "What are you doing?!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as she went to pick her up and fly, but wobbled in the air slightly. "See! Let me handle this!" Applejack growled back at her stubbornly.

"Everyone..." Mumbled Twilight on Applejack's back. Her head was spinning and her energy felt low. _"Is this what it's like to have true friends? Not friends who want you to help them with their work and use you?"_

The both of them were cut off from arguing any further as the ground shook and the Ursa appeared in front of them.

"Noo!" Yelled Pinkie in a rare moment of despair for her. But the situation was getting worse. The force field around the castle prevented them from teleporting into the castle, and as it was they'd never be able to outrun the Ursa now that it had caught up to them. They were trapped. The six mares glanced at the drooling maw of their demise. There was no where they could go now. It had trapped them.

From her position on Applejack's back Twilight felt fear fill her heart. _"I was finally beginning to understand friendship... but is this really the end?"_

The beast rose on its haunches, murder clear in its eyes. _"I don't want this to be the end. I want to see the sun again. I want to see Princess Celestia again too..."_

"Girls... I'm sorry..." She said to them quietly. They gave her odd looks.

"Why are you sorry?" Asked Pinkie Pie. Twilight glanced at her, finding only an innocent and kind expression on her face.

"Yeah! You have no reason to to be sorry dear. We chose to come to this forest and stop Nightmare Moon."

Twilight widened her eyes but looked down. The Ursa lifted a paw to start reaching for them. "If I had only been stronger... been able to teleport us out of danger... then we wouldn't be here..."

Applejack snorted, the motion causing Twilight to jump slightly on her back. "Sugarcube... it's the Everfree Forest. We new what we were getting into. Right girls!?" She asked and all of them, even Fluttershy nodded.

Twilight felt a tear come to her eyes as the beast grabbed them all, lifting them towards its mouth. Pinkie moaned, despite the situation. "Ewww... it's got horrible breath..."

The others giggled slightly despite themselves. Twilight tried one last time to drag up any vestiges of power she had, but fell short.

_"I'm still too weak! Please! I wish we get out of this alive! I want my friends to live!"_ The were nearly at its mouth now.

They did the only thing they could.

They screamed for help as the beast lunged towards them.

* * *

"... hmmm..." Groaned a voice in the darkness.

It rose on its haunches, bones cracking as it stood up after a long sleep.

"What's this?" It questioned, reaching out with it's senses. Its eyes opened wide in shock.

"My my... this is troubling isn't it!" It seemed to ask itself, despite the fact that it was the only being in the cave present.

"... Why of course I'm going to help them! I can't very well leave six mares alone like that now can I?" It queried to itself, speaking as if there was another there.

There was silence for a moment before the being groaned.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Don't do anything stupid..."

The being stood, mighty limbs and tails swinging around.

"... don't make you look bad..."

It smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth, orange fur being wreathed in a purple energy as large slitted sapphire blue eyes opened wide in amusement.

"... and be careful..."

It was surrounded by a whirlwind of energy as it began to teleport to the scene of the attack.

"... you're such a mother hen..."

It was gone at that moment. The cavern fell silent as if it had never been there at all.

"... Kurama..."

* * *

In the castle Nightmare Moon gasped in shock and... fear.

"What?! Is this Celestia?!" She felt for a second and growled.

"No... it's something... else. Something I haven't felt since...!"

* * *

All manner of chaos ceased at that moment. The six mares had closed their eyes, holding each other in an effort to maybe bring some manner of peace to themselves as they were eaten by the gaping jaws of this... monster.

They awaited agony as their bones were crunched in unrelenting teeth and their conscious thought faded in a spray of blood and digestive juices.

Their agony... never came.

Surprisingly Fluttershy was the first to open her eyes, and she gasped in shock, jaw dropping as she nudged the others. "Girls! Look at this!" She said in awe.

"Not now Flutters! We're about to get eaten!" Rainbow whispered harshly, their safety not yet evident to the sometimes overconfident mare.

"No! LOOK! I mean it!" She nudged Twilight, who hesitatingly opened her eyes, and let out a soft gasp.

She spoke softly, yet somehow in a way that could be heard. "Applejack... Rarity... Rainbow Dash... Pinkie... we're..." She was cut off as Applejack spoke up.

"Gosh darnit! What are you... all... !" She gasped as well.

Finally Rainbow opened her eyes along with Rarity and Pinkie. "What are you all... talking... WOAH!" Pinkie yelled, the other two nodding in agreement with her.

Standing in front of them was a large blonde fox with several strange black markings running across its body. It's size alone _eclipsed_ that of the Ursa Major, a pure golden energy surrounding it. It had hand-like claws, a bit more refined than Spike's claws, but they looked dangerous, and large ears. It's muzzle appeared to be grinning and when it looked back at the girls, they gasped in shock at the sight of kind sapphire eyes.

It's most striking feature, however, was the nine tails that it sported, one of which they were riding on and covered in a comforting golden energy, and the fact that it had the Ursa Major pinned to the ground with its paws.

It grunted as it picked up the Ursa and roared as it threw a fair way away from the area, causing the girls to scream slightly as the ground quaked from the beast's impact. Trees were uprooted as it slid across the landscape.

The beast spoke, a somewhat soothing voice, and clearly masculine, as it lowered its paws. "Hmmph. Serves you right for picking on these six adorable little mares." The last part was said with a smile as it turned towards them, eyes closed in a smile. The six of them blushed slightly but soon Rainbow Dash spoke up again.

"Hey! Who are you buddy?!" She asked angrily, only for Applejack to pull her to the ground by her tail. "Woah there partner... we don't want to go starting any fights now..."

The fox smiled at them comfortingly. Twilight noticed that it seemed to be similar to Celestia's smiles.

Reassuring.

"Don't worry little ones. I'm no enemy of yours." He said it calmly, with a relaxed posture. Twilight wanted to believe him but couldn't be sure.

"Um... excuse me sir... um..." Came Fluttershy's voice as she looked at the fox. He glanced down at her with a large eye, and she meeped as she retreated behind her mane.

The being smiled at her, kindness and... something... in it's smile as it looked at her. "Yes little one? Do not be afraid of me. I wish you no harm."

Fluttershy seemed to shiver slightly at that but tried to press on. "Oh... well... umm... what... manner of... animal... are you...?" She stuttered out softly. He laughed boisterously. It was a loud laugh, but not so loud as to cause them discomfort. And it wasn't cruel either.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash yelled, trying to defend her friend. "What are you laughing at mister?!"

The fox brought a claw to its eye in mirth. "Oh, thank you. I haven't laughed like that in a while. I am a fox little one. Well... some people prefer to think of me as THE fox, but I am just a humble nine-tailed fox and Sage."

"Sage?" Asked Twilight curiously, having recovered slightly from her fatigue. He looked at her before smiling. "Yes... I am a sage. My name is Naruto. What are yours?"

Twilight smiled and looked at her friends. "I'm Twilight Sparkle..." She pointed to the tan mare with a cowgirl hat she had recovered somehow. "This is Applejack Apples..."

She pointed to the mare with the pink mane. "This is Fluttershy..."

She looked at Pinkie, but she beat her to the punch. "I'm Pinkie! Others call me Pinkamena but I'm just Pinkie to friends!" He smiled at that.

Rainbow Dash went next, flying up to the fox's snout. "I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest in all of Equestria!"

Rarity smiled and bowed at him from the ground as he shook his nose free of Dash. "And I'm Rarity. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Naruto."

He smiled, before gaining a serious look and looking towards the castle. He frowned. "You girls have business in that castle right?" They gave him an odd look, but nodded.

"I see." He turned towards the Ursa, who for the moment had been recovering from the shock of its landing. "Then you'd better head there, but be careful. I sense a powerful and very negative force there."

They all nodded towards them. "But what about you?!" Shouted Twilight as he lowered his tail to the ground, pushing them as far away from the fight as possible and giving them a chance to escape.

He smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to discipline this Ursa Major about picking on others... nearer to its own size."

"But..." She was cut off as her friends looked at her. "C'mon Twilight! He'll be fine!"

She sighed before running off. Before she did so she gave him a very sincere look with her lavender eyes. "Thank you Naruto..."

He grinned a vulpine grin. "Don't mention it Ms. Sparkle, your dedication to your friends is what summoned me here in the first place... now... go!" With that he turned around and lunged for the Ursa Major, who had let out a loud roar.

Despite herself she smiled too. "You survive this!"

"I promise! I'll even check on you girls once I'm done here!" He yelled back to her.

* * *

"Haaah!" He let out a shout as he struck out towards the beast with a mighty clawed hand, capable of rending flesh. The being of stars roared out in pain and rage as it batted Naruto across the head with its own sharp claws, drawing blood and making the fox retreat.

Despite his size advantage, this Ursa was no joke. As he fought with it, Naruto could sense a slight modicum of intelligence as well as honed battle instincts. Its body was also littered with scars, more evidence that it had fought great opponents like Naruto in the past.

He grinned at the challenge, not having fought anything like this in over 100 years.

_"This'll be fun!"_ He thought with glee as he lunged again, his claw would already healing over. His claws gleaming in the midnight light of the moon as his tails uplifted several trees and threw them towards the beast. It growled out in defiance, swiping the trees away with a bat of its paws and growling as it lunged to bite Naruto's shoulder. Seeing this Naruto turned his body and swung out with his tails towards the beast's side. They connected and it skidded on the ground. However, as it slid, it grabbed two of Naruto's tails and returned the favor from earlier tossing Naruto several feet.

Unlike the Ursa, Naruto landed on his back paws, eyes narrowing as the Ursa lunged again and they began their dance all over again swinging their paws towards each other, this time, Naruto stalemated them, grabbing its claws with his own and growling at each other. Naruto growled out before swinging the Ursa to the size, using superior strength and dexterity to essentially roll it across the forest floor. It destroyed more trees as it crashed through them, splinters and wood flying everywhere.

Naruto growled before steam began to leak from his jaws, a small orb of energy emerging before a beam of energy lunged towards his fallen enemy. It roared in pain as the searing beam struck it and Naruto sighed, panting slightly.

Deep in his mind he heard the voice of his only companion ask him in worry. **"Are you alright Naruto? You haven't done this in a while, so you must be out of shape..."** Despite the situation Naruto smiled at the beast.

_"Don't worry Kurama. I'll be fine. It's just been too long since we had a good fight. After this you and I should start sparring again. Get back into it and get our strength back..."_

The fox laughed. **"You couldn't handle a fight with... LOOK OUT!"** Their inner dialogue was cut short as the Ursa emerged from the flames looking only slightly wounded, with a patch of burned skin but no worse for the wear and lunged again. It managed to rake its claws along Naruto's underbelly and he grunted in pain before the beast tackled him to the ground. It's eyes were wide in fury and pain as it began to lay score after score of blow towards Naruto, who managed to block them with his own paws. It growled as it missed again and again, but Naruto himself was tiring slightly as it began to gain glancing blows on the orange fox.

He hissed before growling. Taking seven of his tails he managed to wrap the beast up in them and throw it off of him. The beast shook its head and roared at him again, flexing its claws and pacing around him.

Naruto sighed as his wounds started to heal due to Kurama's chakra. _"Well... damn...__ it took a mini Tailed Beast Ball. If I wasn't so annoyed I'd be impressed!"_

**"You and me both partner. Still, I can tell that we will win this."**

_"Oh? And why's that?"_

The fox grinned and Naruto felt himself grinning. **"Because it's going against both the Orange Hokage and the Nine-Tailed Fox!"**

Naruto smiled before getting serious. His wounds had healed, but he knew this would be a longer battle than he hoped. And he couldn't risk using a stronger Tailed Beast Ball lest he wipe out more of the forest, the area they were fighting in now looking more like a trampled crater than anything. And since he couldn't use any of his other attacks, it looked like this would be a good, old-fashioned brawl between two large animals.

The Ursa roared and Naruto roared in response.

"Let's go Kurama!" He shouted and surged forward to meet his enemy both of their claws glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, the girls weren't faring any better. After the group entered the castle, the stone representations of the Elements of Harmony and Twilight had been teleported to Nightmare Moon's presence and she was forced to fight for her life. After using the last remnants of energy to teleport around Nightmare Moon and to the elements themselves, she had tried trapping her there, but it failed.

Then, Nightmare Moon had done the unthinkable.

She destroyed the Elements of Harmony.

Now she stood in front of the six defiant souls trying to stop her, Twilight's new friends running up to their location to offer what little support they could.

"And there goes your last chance of stopping me." She gloated, their manes deflating and shoulder's slumping as she laughed at them.

Twilight backed away in fear as her friends came by her sides. Their snouts marred with frowns as the huffed towards the Mare in the Moon. She smirked at them as her Mane grew in length.

"Oh? You still mean to defy your new leader?" The wind in the room picked up as a whirlwind of stars, derived from Nightmare Moon's mane began to surround them.

"You're not our leader!" Rainbow Dash yelled at her. The others nodded in agreement and she scowled at them. She launched them across the room, surrounded by a twister of stars and nebulae directly from her mane. The hit the wall, but not harshly and grunted in pain. Nightmare Moon grinned.

"Really now. You're making this too easy for me. Where is your bravado? Where is your defiance now that the Elements are gone?"

The six struggled to rise up, fear now evident on their faces along with pain. Rarity moaned lightly. "I hate to agree with her dears... but she's right. What can we do now?" The others felt her despair but were unable to voice it.

"I don't know sugarcube," Applejack said despondently while standing on wobbly legs.

"... There's nothing we can do. With out the Elements we can't stop her. And that fox out there is too busy with the Ursa Major to help us." Twilight said, looking down.

Nightmare Moon smirked. "Well then... it seems you foals finally understand." She walked over to them, flaring her magic and making it harder for the six mares to move. She stood in front of them superior look on her armored face. "But fear not... you've come further than any other pony in all of Equestria. Indeed, I am impressed at how far you made it past all of my attempts to stop you. So..." The energy surged, the room blanketing itself in a great darkness, so great that the outside world disappeared.

All of them gasped loudly at the feeling of despair the power seemed to make settle in the air. They felt the air leave their lungs as the pressure increased around them. Nightmare Moon smiled at their fear. "... I think I will honor you all by disposing of you personally." She laughed as the darkness started to surround them, crawling up their bodies.

"Wha...? What is this!?" They yelled. Nightmare Moon smiled. "I am the Mare in the Moon. The Sovereign of the Stars. It only makes sense for me to embody darkness in its entirety. As such, I will be sealing you all away in a world of _eternal_ darkness. Your senses will slowly erode, followed by your bodies, until you are consumed entirely. There will be no respite and there will be no hope." They all shrieked at that.

The darkness crawled over their heads at that point, slowed only by Nightmare Moon's will. Their screams were cut off and they sunk into the dark. The room cleared up and Nightmare Moon smiled. "Now... what of this new threat?"

* * *

"Twilight... I'm scared." Stuttered Fluttershy as she looked into the empty void that now only housed the six of them. Beside her the other five nodded in agreement, their presences somehow creating a source of light.

"Well... what do we do now?" Asked Rainbow Dash, looking at Twilight. The lavender unicorn gave her a strange look.

"What?" There was no hope for them. This spell was simply too strong to overwhelm.

"Well, you ARE the skilled magician among us. Personal student to the Princess. There's gotta be a way outta this spell right?!" Applejack asked hopefully. Twilight shook her head.

"Sorry girls. This spell is just too powerful for any one other than Princess Celestia to overwhelm. I've never even heard of it before or read about it. And I doubt anything we can do would help anyway..."

Rarity closed her eyes in despair. "This is horrible... now we'll never save the sun or the Princess..." Pinkie nodded. "This isn't a party at all..."

They grew silent after that, chained in place, unable to move other than speak. The darkness crept in, polluting the area. The sources of light around them began to wane slowly.

Twilight looked around, trying to find something to help her. But there was nothing. Nothing at all about this spell. Other than the fact that the light sources they had around them were fading...

_"Wait... light?"_ She double checked to ensure that she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. There were five circles of light, one around each pony except herself, and they were fading into darkness. _"Why is there light here? She said this was a dark void,"_ Looking at herself she also realized that she did not have light around herself.

_"And why is there no circle of light around me...?"_ She wondered as she stared around at them. _"What is it they have that I don't? All of us are in the same situation. None of us have any magical powers to illuminate the darkness..."_

Twilight closed her eyes in thought as something nagged at her mind. _"And what about that strange fox, Naruto? He barely knows us yet he braved danger for us, lighting the way for us to get here. Does he consider us... friends?"_ Twilight closed her eyes in thought thinking over their journey thus far. Her friend's voices over the course of the journey came back to her as she stared at the five.

_"Trust me Twilight..."_ Honesty...

_"Every-pony needs a bit of kindness..."_ Kindness...

_"I'll never leave my friend's hanging..."_ Loyalty...

_"I can't allow such a travesty to remain when I can help stop it..."_ Generosity...

_"All you need to do is face your fears and laugh at them..."_ Laughter...

_"... your dedication to your friends is what summoned me here in the first place..."_ ... friendship... no...

Twilight's eyes shot open wide as she remembered their actions. "That's it!" She shouted as everyone looked at her in surprise.

But she wasn't paying attention to them at that moment. A spark erupted in her eye as realization struck her soul. She smiled, a circle of light now forming underneath her as she felt her strength return to her. Around her, her friends gasped as the darkness receded. "Twilight... what's going on?" Applejack asked her curiously. She looked at her and smiled as the darkness fought tooth and nail against the light to engulf the ponies, smother them. But it was no use. Twilight's realization had caused Nightmare Moon's greatest fears to be realized.

The sixth element had found a new wielder.

She smiled at her friends and confidently began.

"Do you think Nightmare Moon could actually destroy the Element of Harmony just like that everyone?" They gave her confused looks before Rainbow Dash spoke. "But didn't she!? Her power is so enormous!"

Twilight's grin grew wider. "Oh really?! I don't believe she has that strength! Her power failed! The Elements of Harmony aren't destroyed, they're right here in front of me! And they're going to wipe her out!" She said bravely. Her friends gave her a strange look, but she smiled back at them.

"What do you mean by that Twilight?" Asked Fluttershy timidly.

"Applejack, who consoled me and helped rescue me when I was in doubt embodies: Honesty!" Applejack gasped as around her shards of the elements began to form. "What in tarnation!?"

"Rarity! Who consoled the suffering sea-serpent by generously giving up her beautiful tail is the element of Generosity!" She was surrounded as well, the glow growing larger. "Oh my goodness!"

"You, Fluttershy who helped the manticore despite its disposition to kill all of us represent Kindness!" The shy mare gasped as she was also surrounded by the shards.

"You Rainbow Dash, who surrendered your own dreams for all of us are the Element of Loyalty!" Turning to the last of them she smiled. "And you, Pinkie who tamed our fears through laughter embodies the very Element of Laughter!" With each statement the light grew brighter and stronger as they were all surrounded.

"But what about the last element? We haven't found it!" Twilight smiled. "That one is a different kind of spark, a different kind of realization. Looking back at all of you, how you helped me and illuminated the darkness of both the forest and the worries around my heart. How you all helped me when we were close to death and how our dedication summoned Naruto to aid us. That is the element of Magic. The miracle that keeps even the toughest of friendships together!" With that she too was wreathed in an aura of light, a sixth element surrounding her.

All of her friends looked at her, smiles on their faces.

"So... let's go!" They cheered.

* * *

"**!**"

Turning around Nightmare Moon gasped as she saw shadows on the other side of the room shoot off as an orb of light pushed against it, obliterating it.

"What?" She gaped as the six mares she had thought she killed stood in front of her again.

Though now they had changed. They stood before her, cloaked in a pure white light, a familiar light that had banished her in the past. She growled, readying to destroy their audacity, but gasped as she realized the energy and light coming off of them.

"No! How did this happen!?" She screamed as she backed away from the group of friends. They growled at her, feeling confident in their victory for the first time since they entered the castle.

"I reckon it's payback time Nightmare Moon. We want out sun back!" Said Applejack as the others nodded, the room now being cloaked in light, creating a similar setting to Nightmare Moon's black void.

"No! You can't use the elements! You're just six common mares!" She shouted, launching out blast after desperate blast from her mane in a futile effort to save herself.

It was hopeless.

These six brave mares, surrounded by their friendship and sheer goodness were too powerful for her to resist. Even young, the purity of their hearts overwhelmed the darkness in Nightmare Moons and with a shriek she cursed them. "Damn you!"

Twilight growled. "You first!" With that a spectrum of light show up, surrounding the Mare in the Moon in a twister of energy that resembled a rainbow.

The Mare of the Moon looked around herself year. "No... this can't be! I can't be stopped! Not when I was so close!" She shouted madly.

It was not to be. From their combined energy came a blast of pure light, illuminating the entire castle and crushing Nightmare Moon's last vestiges of defiance. She screamed an unearthly scream as she felt her body fall apart in the face of such the purifying light.

And then it was over.

Soon, the 6 brave mares stood panting, their bodies wiped out from their efforts. They gasped before looking at the fallen form of their enemy.

Nightmare Moon... was defeated.

"YEAH!" Shouted Pinkie Pie as she bounced around. The others looked at her and laughed, taking note of their new accessories which took the form of their cutie marks.

Then the unbelievable happened.

The sun rose into the sky.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the fallen form of the Ursa Major. It had fainted soon after that light show from the castle. Naruto smiled surveying his surroundings. The forest was simply leveled for a few miles after their fight. Looking up to the castle Naruto sensed the positive energy of the six girls, although weakened. He also sensed a newer energy in the castle. Weak, yet pure and also... sad.

"I guess they did it didn't they Kurama?"

**"Surprisingly..."**

"What?!" Naruto gasped in shock. "You didn't think they'd make it did you?"

**"..."**

"Kurama..."

**"... Okay so no I didn't! They seemed too... weak. I was wrong alright!"**

Naruto laughed, but then turned a serious gaze towards the new figure appearing in front of him.

"And who might you be miss..."

In front of him was Princess Celestia, Sovereign of the Sun.

And she was glaring at him with narrowed eyes, her energy obviously at the ready for any confrontation.

Naruto sighed. "I'm guessing I've somehow pissed you off?" Her glare was the only answer he needed.

Inside of the seal Kurama laughed. **"Kit, kit, kit... what did that old fool of a pervert ever teach you about pissing off women...?"**

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his head in response...


	3. Who We Are

**True Peace**  
**Chapter 3: Who We Are...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own any rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Naruto. They do not belong to me in any way, shape, form, or idea. This is simply an effort to further my own abilities, entertain myself, and entertain others. No one is intended to be harmed in any way.**

* * *

"Who are you?"

The sun had risen to the sky once again, its bright rays engulfing Equestria in a halo of warmth and compassion reminiscent of their beloved Princess Celestia. However, as ponies across the land celebrated the six mares who had just finished the most terrifying experience of their lives found themselves facing a new obstacle.

As soon as their eyes recovered from the maelstrom of light released by the Elements of Harmony, they found themselves face to face with a strange new mare.

Her coat was a dark, almost black, sapphire blue, her mane a lighter blue that would have contrasted nicely with her coat if they were not both disheveled and matted down almost painfully. She was small compared to Nightmare Moon, barely any larger than Pinkie and her cutie mark was a black spot similar to the night sky with a crescent moon.

The six of them also noticed that she was an Alicorn, small wings stood out on her back and a horn sticking out from under her mane.

Unfamiliar with the mare and not placing the facts together, Rainbow Dash had looked at the girl and asked her question.

She looked up at them, fear evident on her face as her cobalt blue eyes dilated and scanned the room rapidly.

Twilight took a step towards her, but felt a hoof on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Applejack looking at her worriedly. She smiled at her friend before shaking her head. Turning towards the new mare she tried to speak comfortingly, "Hey… don't worry. We won't hurt you."

The sapphire mare snorted. In a scratchy voice laced with doubt she responded, "Hah… we sincerely doubt that. We hath already threatened thee twice with destruction. What is to stop thee from finishing off your oppressor now that we are weakened so?"

"Oppressor?" Twilight questioned curiously. The mare nodded solemnly, her gaze cast towards the ground.

"You still didn't answer me! Who are you?" Rainbow piped in, temper flaring after being ignored by the new arrival. Applejack and the others, except for Fluttershy who was too busy hiding behind her mane at the presence of the intruder, shot her a glare. She didn't pay attention to them, opting instead to fly into the air.

Rarity chose to speak at that moment. "Sorry about her darling… she's a bit rude," Rainbow Dash glared at her, "… and is also a loyal friend. But we really would like to know… how did you get here?"

She smiled bitterly at them, making them tense slightly. "We were here the whole time… although thou knowest us by another name."

"And what name was that?! I'm pretty sure we'd remember meeting another Alicorn besides Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie piped in cheerfully, not quite seemingly taking into account what she had just said. Twilight did though.

She blinked in realization and took a step backwards in shock. Looking at her Fluttershy managed to speak out softly. "Are you alright Twilight?" Twilight shook her head.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Asked Applejack curiously, turning towards Twilight as she stared at the stranger in shock. Ignoring her friend's worried glances she stuttered out, "Are you… Nightmare Moon?"

The other five turned sharply towards the stranger and sucked in startled breaths. The stranger made to speak, but after a moment just slumped her shoulders and nodded her head positively.

The other girls exploded in a cacophony of angry shouts and gasps.

"What!? Nightmare Moon?!" Applejack shouted angrily, stepping forward so as to charge at her if she tried anything funny. Rainbow Dash was no different, hovering in front of the others somewhat protectively and preparing to charge her.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Pinkie Pie exaggeratedly slumping to the ground before surging upwards. "But you don't look anything like Nightmare Moon! She was all tall and spooky!"

The mare made to speak but as the others approached her she slumped to the ground, cowering away from their hateful glares and words, closing her eyes in distress.

"She doesn't look that scary anymore…" Fluttershy mumbled as she and Twilight walked aside their friends, standing directly in front of Nightmare Moon.

"I bet she was weakened by the Elements of Harmony!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed victoriously. Going over to her she began to prod her with her hood, making the mare cringe. "Hah! See! Not so tough without your magic are you?"

"Careful Rainbow Dash! We don't know what other kinds of trickery she's got up her sleeves." Applejack warned cautiously, glaring down at Nightmare Moon.

"And stop antagonizing her also!" Twilight added. Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at her before complying, stepping back so the Mane 6 were now surrounding the defeated bane of Equestria.

"What do you think we should do with this… beast girls?" Rarity asked in a rare show of aggression, her purple eyes glaring daggers at the once powerful Mare in the Moon.

The others glanced at each other curiously, not having an exact answer to that question. "I say we tie her up and leave her to the forest!" Rainbow Dash spoke, startling the others at her cruelty and making their new prisoner whimper. Rarity nodded in agreement. "Not a bad idea dear, it'd certainly show her what happens when you threaten the rest of us!"

Fluttershy trembled at that thought. "But... um... shouldn't we take her with us?" Rarity scoffed. "And carry her through the dangerous forest? She'd slow us down, maybe even prevent us from getting out of here alive!" Fluttershy quivered at the thought of her friends dieing and shrunk behind her mane, eyes tearing up at the thought.

"We could just leave her here in the castle!" Pinkie suggested, glaring at the mare they surrounded. Rainbow Dash snorted at that. "She could come back again! I still say we leave her to the forest or finish her off! Who knows she could be tricking us and be pretending to be weak so to catch us off guard!"

As they started to fight, Twilight looked around and at their prisoner. She was docile at the moment, but the way she was cowering suggested actual weakness. "... I think we should take her with us." Her statement made all of them pause and the trembling mare look up at her hopefully.

"Twilight... are you crazy?!" Pinkie shouted. "She tried to kill all of us!"

"Yeah! Why don't we return the favor and leave her here?!" Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.

"Because! We are better than that! The Elements weakened her, and she's been nothing but peaceful since after we used the spell."

"But that doesn't mean she won't try and attack us when our guard is down!" Rainbow Dash argued heatedly, Pinkie and Rarity nodding in agreement. Twilight shook her head.

"No... besides, it isn't up to us to decide, we need to let Princess Celestia do that. So we'll take her to the Princess." At the mention of Celestia the mare's eyes widened in shock and... guilt. She looked down at her hooves as they debated her fate like she wasn't even there. _"Celestia,"_ She thought morosely, "_Do... do you even remember me as I am now_?"

"I reckon we should tie her up at least, make it so she can't run away." Applejack suggested. The others thought for a moment before nodding, and Applejack brought out a rope, knotting it tightly around her.

She didn't struggle, preferring to keep her gaze on the floor, a small tear forming in her eye. Most of them didn't notice it.

Fluttershy did. Looking at the now silently crying mare she felt a pang in her heart and reached out to her.

"Um… are you okay?" Came Fluttershy's soft voice, her compassion even reaching out to the alicorn that had nearely killed them not moments ago.

"Fluttershy what are you doing? She's the enemy!" Rainbow Dash scolded her, and Fluttershy flinched but kept her kind gaze rooted on the depressed cyan of the now tied up mare. However, there was also a slight hardness in her eyes.

"… We are no longer… Nightmare Moon…" She spoke up, startling them slightly. She had uttered it quietly in her still scratchy voice, so quietly even Fluttershy would have been hard-pressed to speak more softly. But she was still heard.

"What do you mean… 'no longer Nightmare Moon'?" Asked Twilight curiously, her gaze sweeping over the defeated form of their enemy and recognizing the signs of damage and sorrow.

In a voice that almost resembled a choked sob she continued. "We… are not Nightmare Moon… we are called Luna."

"Luna? What are you talking about?"

The mare managed to shift so she was laying on the ground, still tied up, but looking at them intently. They tensed, expecting an attack of some sort, but after a moment looked at her expectantly, loosening their muscles slightly.

The newly identified Luna sighed and looked at Twilight, a slightly wistful look in her eyes. "… Are thee known as Twilight?" At her nod she continued. "We remember thee, the one who knew the signs and observed the stars."

Twilight furrowed her brow in confusion before her eyebrows shot up high on her head. "Yes that's right. We were in the town hall, and it was after you appeared and told us that the night would last for - "

"**NO**!" She shouted in an ancient and powerful voice that echoed throughout the castle, her eyes widened with a frantic fervor. The others jumped back in terror at the powerful tones of the voice as it practically ordered their submission. Even as Nightmare Moon, her voice had never sounded so strong.

Fluttershy hid behind Rarity who was looking at her uncertainly. Twilight's horn was glowing with reflexive defensive magic, although her power was still low and her body was shaking. Pinkie had gasped in sheer terror before taking up a wobbly fighting stance similar to a martial artist. Applejack leapt back and was readying to charge at their foe who had renewed her fear of her. Rainbow Dash had taken to the sky on unsteady wings, startled, but ready to fight.

"Get ready everyone!" Twilight shouted, preparing to launch a blast from her horn.

It was not meant to be.

Luna's eyes, wide open with shock and manic fear, resumed their former downcast look and she slumped back on her side. In her previous voice, devoid of any emotions she began again. "We… are sorry…. but that was not us. It was not us…"

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Rarity asked cautiously, not wanting another outburst. Behind her Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"… Dost though know anything of how we became sealed in the moon?"

Twilight nodded, powering down the spell she had at the ready seeing that their enemy had calmed down. "Yes… it was said that 1000 years ago an evil mare tried to bring night eternal to our lands. She stormed Canterlot and waged a battle against our leader Princess Celestia." Walking back over to the mare whose eyes were now staring blankly in front of her she continued, "After a great and terrible battle, she... you... were sealed away in the moon you had tried to force on the world for 1000 years by Princess Celestia after threatening to destroy our home."

Luna remained quiet for a moment before a soft sob wracked her small and brutalized body. What began as weak soon became strong, as hot and pained tears streamed down her face, her eyes straining as they shut so tightly that she was bound to hurt herself. Soon, she was gasping as she sobbed out. "Oh! Oh how wretched! How vile! What have we done?! What has our darkness cost us?!" She wailed out loud, once again shocking the ponies, but for a different reason.

"... Is she... grieving? For trying to bring eternal night?" Twilight asked aloud, too shocked to think at the sight of their enemy reduced to a wailing mess. Soon the others joined her, staring down at the sight of the Mare of the Moon lost in her grief.

"Serves her right!" Rainbow Dash said harshly, only to be met by a glare from, much to her surprise, Fluttershy. She stepped back as Fluttershy's stare was filled with so many words and furious emotions that she could never say aloud. "... What?!"

"How dare you!" She said, still softly but with an undercurrent of anger and passion over the sound of the sobbing mare. "She's obviously hurting. Even if she was our enemy, look at her now!" She deflated after that, her righteous anger and the strength it seemed to give her fleeing her body as Rainbow Dash looked down, properly rebuked.

"She looks so sad..." Fluttershy finished, gloomily looking at the mare as she bawled her eyes out in front of them. Stepping foward she put a hoof on her side, covered in rope and tried to comfort her. "Shh... it'll be alright..." Luna eventually stopped sobbing enough to speak, and when she did her voice was laced with utter sorrow.

"We... are so sorry..." She began. Looking at them, her eyes bloodshot from crying she finished. "We... never meant to hurt our subjects... attack our sister..." A fresh wave of tears fell, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

Meanwhile Twilight stared at her in shock after what she had just said.

"Sister?!"

Luna nodded her head, her vision regaining some focus. "Yes. Our precious and beloved sister Princess Celestia."

"B-But... we've never read about the Princess having a sister before! She was the sole ruler of Equestria for over 2000 years!" Rarity exclaimed.

Luna shook her head. "Not quite, we both ruled for a short time before we rebelled. Oh, how we have wronged her! And despite that even now she protects us!"

"Wait, wait, wait! What?!" Pinkie shouted, holding her head. "This is so confusing! Nightmare Moon," Luna glared at her despite her grief making Pinkie cringe, "... I mean Luna is actually Princess Celestia's sister?! And you turned on her and fought her 1000 years ago!?"

"Yes, we are Celestia's sister, although now we are not fit to even polish our beloved sister's hooves..."

"That's what Nightmare Moon meant earlier isn't it?" Twilight asked, carefully making the distinction between Luna and Nightmare Moon. Luna looked at her for a moment, a tinge of gratefulness in her eyes at the effort, before she nodded. "Yes. That is what she meant."

"But... wouldn't that have made you Nightmare Moon?" She continued. Luna shook her head. "No... not quite. We both are and are not Nightmare Moon."

All of the Mare 6's brows furrowed in confusion. "Now you're not makin' any sense! How can you be something and not be it?!" Applejack exclaimed angrily.

Luna sighed. "Will... will though allow us to tell you what really happened that night 1000 years ago?" She was hopeful, hopeful that she could clear the waters of time and paint an accurate picture.

Luna recognized immediately what her sister had done, and she felt her heart shatter a little more in her chest at the thought... at the _impossible hope_ that Celestia still cared for her. Her sister had protected both Equestria and Luna's reputation by omitting her actions from the history books, letting her name be lost among the sands of time.

"And why should we trust you?" Applejack asked curiously.

Luna looked at them all, before glancing at the Element of Honesty. "You have no reason to. But you've trusted us enough so far... tell me Element of Honesty... do you think that we are lying?"

Applejack looked at her and hesitated before shaking her head reluctantly. "I can't say you are. Something tells me that you are telling the truth..." Luna smiled at that.

"We thank you Element of Honesty..." She glanced up at them from the floor.

"... Long ago, after we and our beloved sister triumphed over Discord, the spirit of chaos, we each took command of a celestial body. Celestia took sovereignty over the sun, providing warmth and comfort to our people and allowing them to grow food and live their lives without fear of the darkness. We took command of the night sky and the moon, endeavoring to make the nights as beautiful and gorgeous as Celestia's days, guarding the dreams of ponies, and defending the night..."

The others looked at her interestedly now, never having heard this part of Equestrian history before. Twilight was especially interested.

"Over time, the people began to revere us, worship us as deities, as neither we nor Tia aged and our powers were enormous. You no doubt continued this practice even today, correct?" The others looked at each other and nodded.

Luna nodded, before continuing,"This peace carried on for several centuries. There was harmony, however fragile, and it was a golden age of happiness for all, especially Tia." She was smiling now, obviously enjoying reliving her wistful days before her banishment. "We and our sister were overjoyed. Our little ponies were happy, our lands prosperous, our lives joyous." Her voice was slightly happy, nostalgic almost the group realized as she smiled slightly. Then, her face became sullen. Ashen.

"But... we soon found a horrid truth that shattered our hearts. Our subjects... did not enjoy our moon as much as they did our sister's day. But it was not simple annoyance, no they feared our night, scorned it, and ignored it and us as a result. Whenever a meeting would occur, it was never 'Celestia and Luna Rulers of Equestria'. No. We were ignored by our subjects, Celestia receiving all of their adoration and love, despite the fact we toiled equally as much as our sister." The girls looked aghast at that, unable to believe Celestia would allow it.

Luna amended, "Of course, Celestia despised that, including us in everything she could, making mention of our actions. But even as splendid as my beloved sister is, she is unable to change the hearts of our ponies."

She paused, coughing slightly as her voice started to crack, weakness seeping into her speech. "...We began to obsess over their hatred. Our moon, the very moon our sister sealed us in after we became what we became, was hated by our subjects, viewed as a mockery of the sun, a phantasm of something greater that gorged on the light of the sun to provide minimal light at night. Our stars were viewed as depictions of monsters, the stuff of horrible myths and legends. Many ponies simply slept through out nights or viewed them as annoyances, and we were devastated."

By now, she was nearly devoid of anything, as if recalling this made her simply want to forget.

It probably did.

The Mane 6 couldn't help but feel pity for this defeated shadow of Celestia's sister, laying before them and spilling out the insecurities in her heart that had led to her transformation to a terror.

Luna continued. "So wrapped up in our grief, We did not realize our own foolishness. We became consumed by our inner darkness, hatred and envy enshrouding our heart. We made a wish to ourselves, to have our night, the night we loved and labored over for centuries all for the ponies we loved to be cherished by our subjects as much as we cherished our subjects. We did not realize what that wish hath done."

She looked at them with her ashen face as her voice began to tremble, "Our-Our body transformed, becoming a physical representation of what we had become, but also of what we were not. In our grief, we divided ourselves, this new being coming to life and consuming our conscious through the magic we carried in our soul. And... and this self, this Luna, was sealed away, a prisoner in our own mind... yet also not a prisoner. Forced to watch, as if asleep, as our actions hurt the ones we loved... knowing it was wrong... but feeling as if it was right..."

She stopped at that moment, strength leaving her body as she rooted her gaze to the ground. "This... this is how we were Nightmare Moon and Luna... our actions were caused by the spite and wrath in our heart, yet we knew we were wrong and were unable to stop ourselves due to this new, alien nature we had adopted... The rest is as history tells it. We stormed Canterlot, raising the moon and locking it in place, challenged our sister and were defeated after a close duel. We were sealed away ever since."

She looked at them, each of them sending her a pitying look. "That... that is the true story of Nightmare Moon. The jealous and unworthy sister of Princess Celestia. We do not deserve your mercy for the wrongs we have committed. We only ask that thee bring us to the Princess so she may judge us as she deems fit..."

They stayed silent. Staring at her as she laid on the castle's dusty floor. "We... never knew..." Twilight mumbled sadly. Luna nodded.

"Of course... sister did us and Equestria a favor in scratching us out of recorded history... it is better if we were never known... the government would collapse out of fear of the Princesses with the power to control the flow of the sun and moon rebelling in hatred against the ponies of Equestria." Twilight gaped at that before nodding. "I-I know. But still..."

Luna shook her head. "Think nothing of it Twilight. We have had 1000 years to dwell on our actions. We know the mistake we made, and are more than ready to pay for it."

"Princess Luna?" Luna glanced at Fluttershy, the demure Pegasus had only one eye visible, a tear falling down it as she looked directly into the eyes, directly into the _soul_, of the princess.

"What dost thee desire?" Her voice was flat, and Fluttershy winced at how dead she sounded.

"... I'm sorry..." Luna stared at her.

"... W-What?" She stammered as the Pegasus continued, no idea the effect she had just had on the alicorn's aching heart, instead acting as her Element of Harmony would have her.

"It's just, all those ponies rejected you and your beautiful night sky... although I'm scared of the night... sorry... and ... I mean, I'm not saying you were in the right by trying to make the night last forever... and you did go too far with your anger... you were still hurt..." She was stuttering now, barely making any sense as she tried to find the right words to say.

Finally she sighed and softly spoke, "... they should have been kinder to you... just like you should have been more patient with them..." Then she stopped, her face beat red from having spoken so much in so little, to a princess of all ponies!

Luna just stared at her, unable to comprehend the fact that one of her subjects had apologized. _Apologized to her!_

Applejack came forward, hoof rubbing the back of her blond mane sheepishly. "I suppose I should apologize too. I know you were telling the truth... I can just feel it right here!" She banged a hoof against her chest and gave her a look, green eyes alight with understanding. "... I'm not very good at sayin' stuff like this, but I'm sorry that we took your night for granted Princess Luna..."

_"Another one? Dost they pity us?"_ She couldn't help it as the errant thought fled through her head due to her pride. She wanted so desperately to believe them, but it was impossible... right?

Then the others came forward.

Twilight walked forward as well, "Yeah... I'm sorry too Princess. I mean there are sooo many good things about the night! Reading by moonlight, um... well... that's really all _I_ do at night... But still!" She grinned at her.

Pinkie Pie bounced forward, bubbly again. "Yeah! Midnight rave parties are so much fun! Some of my favorites!" All of them except Luna laughed at that.

Rarity spoke up next, a smile on her face. "Yes... really I need thank you darling... all of those wonderful parties occur at night, all of my favorite dresses and fashions are usually worn at night too!" She swooned at the thought while the others ignored her... fashion lust...

Rainbow Dash sighed before perking up, "... Even I'll admit that it's awesome to fly by starlight sometimes... and it's great training for the Wonderbolts!" She stopped at that, calming down and looking to the side. "And... I'm sorry about what I said earlier... about leaving you in the forest and all... I was just so mad that you were still around and that you nearly killed me and my friends..." She stuck a hoof out... "... Are we good?"

Luna just stared at them too floored to believe it. The six ponies who she had nearly killed, the six ponies who she had tried to seal in an eternal night and darkness not unlike the one she had endured for a millennium, the six ponies who she had attacked, and tormented along the way to her castle and tried to kill by unleashing an Ursa Major towards them, had forgiven her.

They had forgiven _her_ despite the fact that she was undeserving of it. Despite the fact that she had surrendered to her insecurities and her hatred and her pride and become a twisted personification of her inner darkness. Despite the suffering she had heaped on them, they still forgave her.

She couldn't help the smile that came on her face. It was her first smile in a millennia. She felt a slight pain as her cheeks upturned and her eyes closed, a huge grin making its way on her face.

Despite the grief she felt and the suffering she thought was in her future, she laughed.

It wasn't a desperate laugh of a mad-pony, no. It was a joyous laugh, the laugh she had shared with Celestia in the past when they were but young fillies. It was a happy laugh, signifying better times.

Soon the others, the ones who had forgiven her joined in.

_"We cannot help ourselves..."_ She thought, amused as her sides and face began to hurt. All around her the others were laughing as well, some of them loud and boisterous belly laughs to small and gentle giggles.

_"Despite the punishment that is in store for us... we are happy! We have the love of SOME of our wonderful subjects!"_

The thought made her laugh harder, and the others joined her.

Soon they felt themselves panting as they stopped laughing, the tension and aching in their bodies gone, abated by the joy in their hearts.

"So... what now?" Twilight asked her as she stood up, having been untied by Applejack. They trusted her enough, and Applejack's instincts enough, to give her a chance.

"We do not know. We will probably seek audience with our sister, apologize and await what we have earned." Luna replied solemnly, yet firmly. She knew what she had done was wrong, and wanted to atone for her misdeed.

Twilight and the others frowned. "But..." Luna shook her head.

"No Twilight Sparkle. We have brought this upon ourselves for our jealousy. We thank you though, all of you. In the past few moments, you have shown us more kindness than we thought we would ever receive again."

"Don't mention it!" Pinkie Pie said happily while standing on her head. They chose to ignore her position, however, in favor of looking at Luna. She blinked at them.

"So... Princess there is one question I have for you." Twilight started. Luna nodded towards her. "Yes, what does thee wish to know?"

"Where is Princess Celestia?"

Luna blinked. "We do not know. When we arrived back in Equestria, we stormed the castle looking for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. We thought she had fled and chose not to waste any more time pursuing her."

They all blinked in shock at that.

"You... you don't think that Princess Celestia... ran away do ya?" Applejack spoke out. Rainbow Dash was quick to defend the Princess.

"What did you say?! Don't you DARE talk about the Princess like that!" She yelled at her. Applejack glared.

"I don't wanna believe it either... but..." Luna cut her off.

"Please... relax. We know our sister. She would not run away from any threat to those she loves. Even... us."

But before they could continue their conversation Luna jerked upward suddenly, her eyes dilated in shock.

"What is it Princess?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"... Sister... We can always feel her magical energy no matter where she is..."

"And? What does that have to with anything?!" Rainbow asked a bit more aggressive since she wasn't getting a straight answer.

"Rainbow Dash calm down!" Twilight scolded. The mare in question just pouted while Luna began to gallop out of the castle.

"Princess Luna! Wait!" They yelled and began to follow. Despite being freshly revived, she was still an Alicorn, and thus had the famous strength of Earth Ponies.

She yelled back at them a little frantically. "No time! Sister... she is... angry!"

* * *

The two of them were facing towards each other on a desolated landscape. Uprooted and flattened trees in a wide circular radius, long gouges made in the earth, and some areas where the Earth had _burned_ marked the setting for these two great powers.

Naruto glanced towards the Alicorn hovering in front of him, occasionally using a beat of her mighty wings to stay aloft. Despite the tense situation, Naruto had to admit that she was a rather beautiful creature. Oh, he wasn't talking about romantic love, simply recognizing the aesthetically pleasing nature of the being in front of him.

A flowing and almost shimmering mane of all sorts of colors flowed down her head and neck, her tail matching it in splendor. Glowing and healthy white fur covered a deceptively muscular, yet clearly feminine, body. She had a well polished yet also deadly looking horn on her head as well as several adornments on that could double as armor on her body, and her lavender eyes seemed to sparkle despite the obvious annoyance and tenseness in her body.

**"Kit has a crush I see."** Kurama teased him in his head as Naruto mentally took note of this stranger's physical appearance.

Naruto blinked in annoyance. _"Shut-up Kurama..."_

Then, she spoke again, "I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

Naruto blinked. Deciding to tease her her replied with hint of arrogance, "You know... back where I'm from it's rude to ask for someone's name with out introducing yourself first..."

She glared at him all the more. He grinned a vulpine grin that was unique to him even now that he was a fox.

Celestia closed her eyes in annoyance, keeping track of him with her other senses. _"I can see that I won't get anywhere with him... this is similar to dealing with Discord... annoying."_

"Very well then stranger. I am Princess Celestia, one of the two rightful rulers of Equestria." She finished with a slight nod of her head, never once taking her eyes off of him. Finishing she continued. "Now, what is your name?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that piece of information. _"The Princess of Equestria? This is interesting isn't it Kurama?"_

Kurama nodded inside of the seal. **"Yes, it is. Be careful Naruto. Even I can sense that she is well deserving of her title as the leader of this country. Her power rivals, if not eclipses our own."**

Naruto nodded, having already sensed the _tremendous_ wells of energy in the Princess, even if they weren't chakra. Her other title, the title other countries knew her by, as Sovereign of the Sun was correct, her energy burned inside of her like the heat of a star, and was just as powerful.

He'd have to be careful...

"... I don't feel like it!" He exclaimed happily, grin still on his face as she blinked in shock at his audacity. _"Although,"_ She admitted to herself as she tried to figure this strange being out, _"If this wasn't such a serious situation I'__d probably have laughed at that myself..."_

Seeing that so far he had remained peaceful, if annoying, she decided to play along for the moment. Of course, there was always the chance he was trying to lead her into a false sense of security, but she was prepared to teleport if need be. After all, she was finally facing the power she had sensed almost a century ago, the power that had made all of Equestria tremble from its arrival.

She would have to tread carefully. A fight with him could potentially level the surrounding countryside and endanger the lives of many of her beloved ponies.

Especially since her sister was now freed from the shackles of her grief. So, she decided to play along for now, as it seemed to keep him docile and non-violent.

... and she was admittedly enjoying it a bit more than she should have.

"Now you're being the rude one Mr. Fox."

Naruto blinked, grin disappearing slightly as she decided to play along with him.

Inside the seal, Kurama groaned in annoyance. **"Damn... is she... actually going along with this stupid tirade of yours? I don't know if I should be impressed that she's going along with this, or annoyed that even when you're facing a power like this you are acting like you did when we first met..." **

Naruto ignored his "roommate" in favor of returning fire. Teasingly he spoke, "Now you're calling me names? That hurts Celestia... besides, it isn't rude to refuse to give you my name now is it?"

"Ooh... but that hardly seems fair. I gave you my name... and besides, what else am I going to call you when you refuse to tell me your name? Take it as a... term of endearment from a princess..." She said in a teasing voice of her own. She ignored his refusal to acknowledge her station as an Equestrian Princess, as she never really cared about things like that in the first place, opting instead to call him out on his manners.

"Yeah... well you'll have to convince me to say it. Maybe if you said please?"

She smiled. "But you could still refuse... and I see you no longer hate my nickname for you Mr. Fox?"

He grinned in return, relaxing his posture slightly. "Yeah... I've been called worse, and it _is_ a compliment from a princess..." He let the statement hang for a moment before continuing. "But what if I _promised _to tell you who I am if you asked nicely?"

She smiled as well, a serene smile that would have made many in her species shiver in delight. "Well... if you _promise._" At this point, neither of them even knew what they were doing, having too much fun with a kindred spirit despite the fact that the other could be a potential enemy.

"I promise... and I **never** break my promises!" Naruto said, grin back on place, his eyes closed as he made a nice guy pose by lifting his hand up and giving her a thumbs up.

Kurama made gagging motions and noises in the seal. **"Kit... I thought I told you never to do that again!"**

_"Sorry Kurama... it seemed appropriate..."_

**"You're not forgiven...**"

Celestia stared at the gesture before letting out a very light, and very un-female-pony like snort, before continuing. "If I must... Mr. Fox, would you please tell me what your name is?"

He smiled. "Well why didn't you ask in the first place?!" She felt her eye twitch as he struck a pose.

_"Is he serious?"_ She couldn't help but think.

In a confident voice he began. "I am known far and wide as one of the Great Toad Sages of Mt. Myoboku, the Jinchurrikki of the Nine-Tailed Kitsune Kurama, The Village Hidden in the Leaves Orange Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

She stared at him, taking in the titles, and making note of any questions she had for later while he left the pose, pouting at her lack of response.

Kurama... well...

He was cursing Naruto out.

**"I hate you Kit."**

_"Why?"_

**"You are an embarrassment... I mean it. I hate you."**

Naruto pouted. _"But I'm YOU'RE embarrassment..."_

**"More like I'm stuck with you..."**

"Anyway Naruto," She began, stumbling around his name slightly, "What business do you have here?" She decided to get to the point. Earlier, as she was flying towards the Everfree Forests, she had felt Luna's energy for the first time in over 1000 years, and wanted more than anything right now to congratulate her students and re-unite with her sister.

Of course, first she had to deal with this new potential threat, that had literally re-appeared in her senses for the first time in 100 years.

_"Playful banter aside, I want to deal with this quickly. Luna... I've missed you for so long... soon little sister... soon I can apologize for the travesty I committed against you." _She thought to herself silently while keeping an eye on Naruto. Despite their... banter... she had never taken her eyes off of him and his movements, and had been analyzing him.

Just as she knew he had analyzed her. She could see untold amounts of muscular strength under his pelt, as well as a keen intellect behind his sapphire blue eyes. And his energy. The amount of it that he was revealing was _unholy._ It easily equaled the amount she was letting out right now and she knew that just like her he had a deep well of power hidden inside of him.

Naruto smiled softly. "I woke up to the screams of six young mares as they cried out for help. They met something they did not expect... so I decided to help them." He motioned over to the defeated form of the Ursa Major a little ways behind him.

"And... what happened to those mares?" She asked, trying to keep any worry from creeping into her voice. She immediately began to feel around for any signs of their life-force. She was unsuccessful, however, as the stranger's energy in the air seemed to hamper he own sensing ability. The air was so saturated in the feeling of... life... for lack of a better term, that she couldn't find them.

_"How odd,"_ She thought to herself, looking at the blonde fox. _"It's like the energy he has in his body is the essence of life."_

Naruto smiled. "They are fine. They were a little beaten up when I had them go to the castle, but other than that they seemed fine to me," He paused before looking at the castle.

"Of course... they _were_ heading directly to the source of a great evil and negative emotions that I sensed in the castle. At the present, I have no idea how they are... but I can tell that they are alive, and that the negative energy is gone."

He left the statement to hang. She nodded in acceptance.

"Very well... then I shall leave you on your way... thank you for answering my questions Naruto." She said before turning around and beginning to fly towards the castle that she and her sister once ruled in.

She halted, however, when she heard his voice. "Don't worry about that, I'm heading in the same direction."

She turned towards him, trying not to sound annoyed or disappointed at his statement. "What?" She was hoping he would simply retreat to the Everfree Forest back to wherever it was he resided.

_"While he seems friendly and peaceful enough, I still don't know if he is an ally or enemy. And I don't want to leave Luna alone any longer than I have to."_

Naruto smiled, but didn't answer immediately as his body began to shrink. Alarmed she watched him as he shrunk from a large, towering golden fox, to a smaller sized fox, still large compared to many ponies, around her height when he was on all fours. She flew down to meet him, still refusing to let him out of her sights.

He had now gained a brown traveling cloak with a large hood, no doubt for the long, rabbit-like ears he sported. His golden fur had a gentle sheen in the light, and his sapphire blue eyes and slit pupils were equally as intense as before. The strangest thing to her, was the staff he now possessed, with a large ring up top and six smaller rings wrapped around the large ring.

Naruto looked at her, ignoring her inspection of his transformation. In a much less deep voice he responded, "Did you not hear me? I'm heading to the same castle you are. I have unfinished business with the ponies inside of it."

She narrowed her eyes at his choice of words, quickly growing defensive of her student, her friends and Luna. Releasing a small tendril of her energy to get her point across. "What sort of business?"

He narrowed his eyes as well, releasing some of his own chakra to match her strange energy's output. "My business is my own Princess, you'd do well to remember that."

She stood firm releasing more energy, testing him, as well as letting him know that she was serious. "Then I cannot allow you into that castle. There is too much at stake for me to let just anyone in there." Her voice had lost its previous warmth, seriousness and steel entering her tone. This was not the benevolent ruler of Equestria who was beloved by her subjects and renowned for her patience and wisdom.

This was the feared ruler of Equestria, known for her power, strength of will, and tenacity at protecting that which she loved.

Inside of the seal Kurama grinned to himself. _**"Kit doesn't realize how similar to him she is... and what power! This will be fun."**_

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment in an effort to calm himself and flared a larger amount of his energy. He knew at the moment they were both just testing each other, reaching for the limits of their strength and resolve. But he wouldn't back down.

"I assure you, that I mean no harm to your subjects Princess Celestia. But you will not keep me from that castle. Even if I have to force my way through I will." He replied, steel and will in his voice as well. Gone was the joking persona he had carried before, his patience gone dry. Celestia may have been courteous, and he had a gut feeling that they would get along great had they been in a different situation, but his patience was running thin.

He wanted to make sure the six mares were faring alright, as well as the distressed seventh energy he sensed was alright as well. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection to them, like a distant memory or a hint of nostalgia. He wanted to help them, and the bond of friendship he could feel between them only cemented that deal in the first place.

_"I don't care if she doesn't trust me. Those six mares and their bond of friendship reminds me of something I haven't seen in a long time. They'll change this world, for the better I'm sure... and I want to help them anyway I can."_

Even if he had to go through her to do it.

Speaking of Celestia she herself was mentally bemoaning the situation. _"I had truly hoped it wouldn't come to this. He seems nice enough, and a part of me desperately** wants **to trust him when he says he won't harm my subjects... But I have to protect Luna and Twilight and her friends. It's not about anything other than that, not even the Elements. Just as long as my precious sister and student, and my_ _other little ponies are safe and sound."_

She stared at him as he tensed his body, awaiting her response. He grabbed his staff tightly, the bones in his knuckles cracking. His face had taken on a serious hue, his eyes chips of ice that were as calculating as they were cold. So far, he had kept his output of energy equal to hers, reacting only when she raised her own energy and raising his only enough to match it.

She considered allowing him to come with her. So far, he had shown no ill will towards her until she had blocked his way, and even then, he was only asserting himself against her. Never once had he acted aggressively.

She spoke up again, the Sovereign of the Sun, not Princess Celestia. "And how can I trust your word? You have power at least equal to my own, and there is much at risk if I were to allow you to go there."

Naruto's response was honest and quick. "You cannot, but I'm asking you to as a favor. I will not harm your subjects or anyone else in that castle."

Around them the trees began to creak and groan under the combined strain of their energies. The wind picked up lightly, and the Ursa stirred in its unconsciousness, instinct telling it that a great battle was about to begin. A battle that it should take no part in.

She closed her eyes, her heart and mind battling against her instincts inside of her. If she allowed him passage, and he turned out to be deceitful, then she would be unable to use nearly as much power as she would like to stop him. She would be too concerned with defending her sister and subjects and he could potentially kill all of them, as even Alicorns could die.

But, if they fought here in the forest, they still ran the risk of destroying the countryside and harming the seven mares in the castle, but the risk was reduced. _"He did protect my students, but that could also be a ruse to allow them to fight Nightmare Moon for him, weakening themselves."_

She wanted to trust her instincts, that this fox was indeed as benevolent as he had initially come off as, but her heart and mind still demanded that she protect what she had sworn to protect.

She decided to give him one last chance to back down. "Please, I do not wish to force your compliance if I do not have to. Cease attempting to reach the castle." Her voice was still hard, but Naruto could tell she meant what she said. It made it all the harder for him.

"I'm sorry too Celestia. I made a promise that I'd go to the castle and I'm not about to break it. For what it's worth, I don't want to fight you either."

She nodded in acceptance before her eyes became just as calculating as his and her heart of gold hardened to diamond. This was a side she had not used since Nightmare Moon 1000 years in the past.

The leaves rustled around them as the energy they were releasing suddenly stopped. The trees let out groans of relief, the pressure trying to grind them to dust settling.

Each fighter tensed, readying themselves.

The wind stopped.

They disappeared.

Meeting in mid-air, Khakkhara dueling with horn in a competition of strength, an explosion of force tearing apart the surrounding area.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone on ! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction on the website! I have to say, I am very excited to be here and finally contribute to the website that I have loved to be on for so long. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard to try and keep the characters similar to their show personalities, but also change them accordingly to the events of the story. Naruto, for example, is incredibly different than cannon. You'll see why as I write so... hahaha!**

**As for updates, I can promise that I'll work on them as much as I can in my time permitted. And I can guarantee this.**

**I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST EVERY OTHER FRIDAY ONCE SCHOOL STARTS! **

**But please, tell me what you think whether it be by Review or PM. No flames, as I abhor them and simply unleash them on my enemies. **

**I do wish to ask for constructive criticism however. I am not a writer by trade, I'm rather new to it to be completely honest. Fight scenes, romance, action, sadness, etc. I am honestly winging it and trying to tell the story the way I'd like to hear it and hoping that my readers agree with me. **

**So please, give me any advice you deem necessary. How is the characterization? Please, tear my grammar apart and put it back together. Help me make this a story that you all can come back to on a sad day, read, and get some pleasure from. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
